GibbsAllison Series:Off to the Adirondack
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson. After they all retire Gibbs and Tobias buy a mountain house in the Adirondacks and take Ali there to show her the wonders
1. Contemplating Retirement

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Off to the Adirondack

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old & New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo", Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall", "It's Scary Out There!"& "Deep in the Heart of Winter"

I got the idea for this story while I was playing a big fish computer game called "Campsites".

50 States Series: New York

After they all retire Gibbs and Tobias buy a mountain house in the Adirondacks and take Ali there to show her the wonders of the great outdoors.

Chapter 1: Contemplating Retirement

After Ali's 65th birthday and another car accident Ali was forced to semi retire, while Gibbs and Tobias started to consider retiring themselves and spending the rest of their time with Ali. It was during one of their weekend cuddle sessions that Gibbs noticed Ali's interest in researching the fifty states.

Since Ali's accident she'd been working two or three days a week on special classified cases, then spent then spending the rest of her time reading historical novels set in each of the different states or searching the internet to find out information about each of the fifty states.

In all of Ali's years working in special Ciphers and Deception Ali had been to European countries, South American, and most of the Middle East, but to none of the fifty states in the United States. So when Ducky and Jimmy discovered her interest they found her a collection of books about each of the states.

Tobias and Gibbs were cuddling on the couch watching a game while Ali sat between them looking up interesting facts on her lap top computer.

"What you doing princess?" asked Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

For the past few days Ali had been spending most of her time in the office she had downstairs and had just recently finished a high profile case for the FBI. Her job as official head of Ciphers and Decryptions was now in the capable hands of Alan Greenwood, while she was listed as the unofficial second in command of the office, working only the classified high profile cases.

"I'm looking up camping sites Daddy" said Ali with a smile as she showed her computer to Gibbs.

"Camp sites , Ali aren't you a little old to start thinking about going out in the woods and pitching a tent sweet one?" asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

They all were in their late sixties, early seventies and after Ali's second car accident he knew that none of them could take sleeping on the floor much less the hard ground in a tent.

"We're not old Papa!" cried Ali, and then smiled at the look that both Tobias and Gibbs were giving her. "Well alright, maybe we are but that doesn't mean ancient. And I wasn't thinking of camping in a tent any way. I was looking at cabins or houses in the woods where we could have all the creature comforts of home but also enjoy the wonders of Mother Nature."

"Well that sounds really nice princess. Where were you thinking of going?" asked Gibbs as he gave a withering look to his partner, then smiled as he just shrugged his shoulders grinning.

"Well there are all ways the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, but I've found somewhere a lot closer that I think I'd like to explore first. The Adirondack Mountains are just up in New York and they have several lakes and forests where we could go fishing and hiking" said Ali she bounced slightly on the couch between the two men.

"Well I tell you what Princess, how about you do some more research on that and we'll talk about it some more later okay?" said Tobias as he passed the lap top back to Ali then gave her a kiss on the head.

"Oh thanks Papa! How about I start right now, that way…." said Ali excitedly as she started feverishly typing away on her computer.

"How about you start your research tomorrow, that way you will have a clear and fresh mind. You've just spent the last three days working on a major case and I know your exhausted." said Gibbs as he gently closed the laptop then took it from Ali and placed it on the coffee table.

"You're right Daddy, I am a little tired. Can we skip the shower tonight and just go to bed?" asked Ali as she covered a yawn.

"We can do anything you want sweetheart, are you sure you feel alright?" asked Gibbs as looked down at their daughter.

In her last car accident she'd re damaged her hip and lower back which made sitting for long periods of time difficult for her, and since she'd been in her office for the past three days he was pretty sure her back, hip or both were hurting her.

"My backs is hurting a little bit Daddy," said Ali softly as she leaned up against him

"Then how about we fill up the big bathtub and let you soak for a while then give you a quick bath. That way the warm water can help your back and you can sleep a little easier tonight?" suggested Tobias as he looked at Ali leaning against Gibbs' chest.

He could see the small pain lines on her face from the three days of sitting at her computer. Even though they had gotten Ali a very expensive office chair with total lumbar support it still didn't always stop her back or hip from hurting if she sat for long periods of time.

Years earlier when they'd remodeled Ali's bathroom they also did the master bathroom and had a three person Jacuzzi installed. Mostly it was only used by Gibbs and Tobias but occasionally they would give Ali a bath in it or let her soak in the hot water when her arthritis acted up.

"Sounds nice Papa, can I bring Toby with me?" asked Ali as she slightly raised her head to look over at Tobias.

After they had installed the Jacuzzi, Abby had found a water proof cloth frog which Ali promptly named Toby and he was her favorite toy to take when they gave her a bath. In the water she could lay against Tobias or Gibbs and hold her frog while she soaked in the warm water.

"Of course sweetheart, how about I go get the tub ready while you and Jethro clean up down here?"

"Okay Papa, thanks" said Ali as she climbed out of Gibbs' arms and started taking their cups and popcorn bowls in to the kitchen.

"Tobias?" said Gibbs as she watched Ali enter the kitchen

"Don't worry Jethro; we can give her her medicine after she's had her bath. You know how much a bath in the Jacuzzi relaxes her, she won't even noticed, besides if she does we can always give her the medicine the other way" said Tobias with a smile as he headed upstairs.

During Ali's recovery from her last care accident she'd gotten so fussy about taking her pain medicine that they'd ended up asking Doctor Evanson if there was another way to give it to her instead of as a pill. He'd ended up prescribing her medicine in suppository form and for a few days they had given it to her that way until the pain subsided and she could take the pills again. Ever since then they always made sure that they had both forms of her pain medicine in the house just encase they were needed.

As Gibbs entered the kitchen he saw Ali putting the last of their glasses in the dishwasher then close the door.

"All ready princess?" asked Gibbs as he came over to her and gently pulled her into his arms.

"All ready Daddy, and thank you for considering letting me go camping" said Ali as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome sweetheart, but remember it's not really camping if were in a house or cabin"

"I know Daddy, but I still get to do all the camping stuff like hiking and fishing right?" asked Ali as she bounced slightly in his arms then stopped abruptly and hissed as her back spasmed.

"Of course sweetheart, now let's get you upstairs and into a hot bath so you're back will feel better" answered Gibbs as he lead Ali out of the kitchen and upstairs to the master bedroom.

Normally Ali rarely went into their room and never into the master bathroom but since her last car accident they'd started giving her more baths. As always Tobias had the Jacuzzi filled just enough for them to soak in the warm water but not splash over, with Toby and Ali's pacifier sitting on the edge.

As Gibbs helped Ali undress Tobias stripped down to his boxers then got in sitting on the seat and waited for Ali. A few minutes later Gibbs helped Ali into the Jacuzzi and Tobias held out his arms gently pulling her onto his lap. As Gibbs climbed in and settled beside them Ali sighed and laid her head on Tobias' chest as Gibbs gently began to rub her back working out all the kinks and knots in Ali's muscles.

As always it only took about five minutes before Ali's eyes were closing and Gibbs gently slipped the pacifier into her mouth. After another ten minutes they began washing Ali and soon had her clean and wrapped in a large fluffy towel as Gibbs carried her back to her room while Tobias drained the Jacuzzi.

Ali was so relaxed and out of it that Gibbs ended up giving Ali her pain medicine in suppository form, then diapered and dressed her for bed. As Tobias entered Ali's room Gibbs was just finishing the last tab on Ali's diaper, and moved behind his partner to see Ali was already asleep.

"Don't suppose she needs this then tonight does she?" said Tobias smiling as Ali automatically turned over and grabbed her Puffalump from the corner of her bed.

"Probably not but leave it anyway, she might get thirsty during the night and need it" said Gibbs with a smile as he gently rubbed her back

"Did she take her pills?"

"Didn't even try, she was so out of it that I just gave her the suppository then diapered her. I don't think she even noticed"

"Lucky you, last time I tried to give her one she threw a hissy fit and I ended up swatting her" said Tobias, as he remembered the encounter.

Ali had just been home from the hospital only a few days when her pain had suddenly gotten worse, they'd ended up calling Doctor Evanson and he'd prescribed the other pain medication. By the time Doctor Evanson had called it in and Gibbs had picked it up Ali was in excruciating pain and fought Tobias as he tried to give her the medication. He end up swatting her once on the opposite upper thigh, stunning her just enough so he could give her the medicine. Since then Tobias had never really liked giving Ali the suppositories, because even though he knew he'd had to swat her he still felt bad about it so from then on if they used the suppositories Gibbs always gave them to her.

"You know she was in severe pain then Tobias, she would have fought anyone trying to touch her" said Gibbs as he turned around and pulled his partner into his arms.

He knew Tobias felt bad about having to swat Ali when she was hurting but it had been the only way to give her the medicine without hurting her more.

"I know, but I still feel bed" said Tobias as he laid his head on Gibbs chest.

"Well don't, Ali doesn't even remember it and I don't mind giving her the medicine that way when she needs it. Now let's let our little girl sleep, I have an idea I want to talk to you about" said Gibbs as he gently kissed Tobias then lead him towards their bedroom, turn on Ali's sleep music and her lights off as they left.

When they entered their bed room Gibbs noticed that Tobias had turned down the bed and lit a few candles around the room.

"Someone thinks they might get lucky tonight huh?" said Gibbs with a smile as he pulled Tobias towards him and then walked them both back towards the bed until his legs hit the bed.

"Well I was hoping, and I know how much you enjoy a long hot soak in the Jacuzzi" said Tobias as he leaned in and captured Gibbs lips.

As Tobias leaned into the kiss they both fell onto the bed and were soon engaged in a tangle of arms and legs as both men tried to almost devour the other. It was almost two hours later before either man remembered Gibbs' question. Tobias was lying in the bed still trying to catch his breath while Gibbs was in the bathroom getting a couple of warm washcloths.

As Gibbs returned to bed Tobias brought up the question.

"You said you had an idea you wanted to talk to me about? Does it have anything to do with taking Ali camping?" asked Tobias as he felt the mattress dip, and then hissed as Gibbs gently clean him up.

"Sorry Tobias" said Gibbs as he finished cleaning himself up then threw both washcloths towards the bathroom.

"It's alright babe, now what's your idea?" said Tobias as he pulled Gibbs into his arms.

"Do you still have that friend in the governmental seizure department?" asked Gibbs as he laid his head on Tobias' chest.

"Sure, why?" asked Tobias as he looked down at the man laying on his chest

"Well I was just thinking that the government seizes a lot of property and houses right?"

"Yeah I guess so, Jethro just where exactly are you going with this?" asked Tobias

"Ali wants to go to the Adirondack Mountains and stay in a cabin or house right?"

"Yes"

"So I was thinking that maybe we could look into buying a house and property that was seized. That way we wouldn't have to plan and build a house, most of those houses are luxury houses anyway seized from drug dealers or very rich people who didn't pay their taxes right?"

"You know that's not really a bad idea Jethro, at least that way we could move right in and wouldn't have to make that many modification or additions."

"Right and anything that Ali doesn't want we could always sell or give back to the government to auction off. What do you think? As a retirement present from us to her?" said Gibbs as he sat up and looked at the man beside him.

"Well you know Jethro, we are old enough to retire ourselves and if Ali wants to visit all fifty states that's going to take a lot of time and planning. Something we can't do if we're both still working" said Tobias

"Are you sure Tobias, you know Ali would understand if we just bought the house and maybe spent a few weeks a year there like the beach house" said Gibbs.

Ever since Ali's accident he'd been considering retiring, even though Ali was healthy again he really didn't like the idea of her being home by herself. They were all getting up there in age and you never knew when something could happen to one of them. In the years since he and then Tobias had become Ali's Daddy and Papa Ali had had a wonderful second childhood, but with them all retired they could travel and do so much more that their jobs just hadn't allowed them to do while they were working.

As for the team, he felt Tony was more than ready to take over as leader especially since Jimmy had already taken over from Ducky. Both Ducky and Augustine were always reminding them that they needed to spend as much time as possible with Ali while they still had her. They had lost Jack the previous year and his death had made them both realize just how precious their time with Ali was.

"I know she would Jethro but I think this is something that we ought to do. Ali's second childhood has been wonderful, don't get me wrong but now I think we can make it better. We're all old enough to retire and financially stable enough to be able to travel if that's what we want and why not. The team will understand, and even when were gone it's not like Ali won't communicate with them, I actually think she talks to them more when were at the beach house than when were here in D.C."

"You're right about that, remember when we had to increase our cellular plan so we wouldn't get charged for all those extra minutes Ali used. So I'll talk to Leon Monday morning and you can check with your friend in the governmental seizure department to see if they have any houses that we might want to buy"

"Sounds like a plan to me, now what else do you think we should do?" asked Tobias as he once again pulled Gibbs into his arms.

"Sleep, Tobias. I don't know about you but this old man, despite what Ali thinks, is tired" said Gibbs with a smile as he once again lay down on Tobias' chest.

"Well actually that's what I was hoping for too, I love cuddling with Ali but I like you even more" said Tobias with as smile as his eyes begin to close.

"Me to Tobias, me to" said Gibbs softly then followed his lover into the peaceful realm of sleep where both men dreaming of all the new and wonderful things they could do with Ali in their new Adirondack Mountain home.


	2. Ali's Surprise

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Off to the Adirondack

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old & New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo", Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall" , "It's Scary Out There!"& "Deep in the Heart of Winter"

I got the idea for this story while I was playing a big fish computer game called "Campsites".

After they all retire Gibbs and Tobias buy a mountain house in the Adirondacks and take Ali there to show her the wonders of the great outdoors.

Chapter 2: Ali's Surprise

The next day was spent quietly with Ali spending most of her time in the living room between Tobias and Gibbs on the couch so by Monday morning Ali was rested and back to her energetic self.

As Tobias and Gibbs left Ali parked herself on the couch with her computer and several note pads feverishly searching the internet for information about the Adirondack Mountains.

When both men reached their destination Tobias put in a call to his friend while Gibbs made an appointment to see Vance in his office. It was just a little after one when Vance's secretary called down that the director would see him now. As Gibbs got up from his desk and headed upstairs Tony called out.

"Everything okay Boss?"

"Everything's just fine DiNozzo, just going to talk to Leon about our future" replied Gibbs then continued up the stairs and headed towards the Director's office.

"He is going to talk to Vance about retiring, Gibbs and Tobias have been considering it every since Ali's last car accident" said Ziva

The whole team knew that this last accident had been a bad one for Ali and it had been touch and go for a while wither Ali would live. Even after they had gotten the word that Ali would be alright it took months of grueling rehab for Ali to get back to where she was now, and even that wasn't one hundred percent. Hence the reason for Ali's semi retirement, they still needed her in Special Cipher's and Decryptions but knew that with her injuries she couldn't work a full forty hour week. So Ali worked two or three days a week and only on special, high profile classified cases. If both Gibbs and Tobias retired they could take Ali traveling which is something that they all knew she wanted to do.

When Ducky and Jimmy had told them all about Ali's interest in learning about all the fifty states they each started looking for ways they could help her explore that interest in the way they enjoyed spending time with Ali. Ziva had been buying Ali puzzles of landmarks and scenes from each of the fifty states, while Tony was working on buy Ali a collection of travel video's of each of the states. Tim was working on finding Lego sets or coloring books that had different landmarks and interesting tidbits about them, while several people from NCIS had given Ali several sketch books, colored pencils and markers along with a picture book of scenes from each of the states so she could practice her sketching.

"Well I hope he does really, the squirt deserves all the happiness she can get I mean at her age..."

"Tony!" "DiNozzo!" cried Tim and Ziva at the same time then both threw a wad of paper in his direction.

"I'm only kidding, only kidding! Although I do think it's a good idea that Gibbs and Tobias spend more time with the squirt" said Tony with a smile.

Up in the Director's office Gibbs was getting almost the same reaction from Leon, surprise then congratulations and well wishes on spending more time with Ali. After promising to start the necessary paperwork Gibbs left the Director's office with a smile on his face. When he came downstairs he called Tobias and told him what Leon had said and they made plans to tell the family during their weekend get-together.

Tobias had contacted his friend in the governmental seizure department and he had told him that there were several houses and property in the Adirondack that they might be interested in. After promising to get all the information on the houses and properties he'd hung up and tried to concentrate on work until Gibbs called.

He'd already had his talk with the Director of the FBI and his retirement paper work were already in the works. Hopefully by the time they'd chosen, and bought the house all of them would be official retired and they could concentrate on getting the house and property ready for them to spend some time there.

It was almost summer and the Adirondack Mountains would be a perfect place to be during the hot summer months. Oh Ali loved the house at Chesapeake Beach but most of the time she had to stay indoors because of the heat and if they were in the mountains there would be plenty of shade and much cooler air then down at the beach.

So with a smile on his face Tobias hung up the phone then went back to work trying to concentrate until he could get home and tell Gibbs his news. At six o' clock Tobias was able to leave so he closed down his computer then called out "Have a good night" as he left the office. Traffic was light for rush hour so he made it home by six forty five and found Ali still on the couch were they had left her that morning.

"Ali, I'm home little one" called Tobias as he dropped his keys in the basket on the foyer table then loosened his tie as he entered the living room.

"Papa!" squealed Ali as she jumped off the couch and ran throwing her arms around Tobias's neck.

"Ali be careful!" called Mrs. McDonald as she came out of the kitchen.

After Ali's second accident she was now exclusively in diapers and had trouble changing them herself so Gibbs and Tobias had worked it out where one of the neighborhood ladies would come and spend the day with Ali until they got home. That way they both knew that her needs would be taken care of and she would eat and rest like she was supposed to, which she still could forget to do even if she wasn't working on a case.

"Sorry Papa, sorry Mrs. McDonald" said Ali as she dropped her arms and stepped back from Tobias.

"It's alright little one, just remember not to launch yourself so hard when you hug someone" reminded Tobias as he pulled Ali back into his arms. It took her only a few minutes to melt into his chest and sigh as his arms encircled her.

"How was she today Mrs. McDonald?" asked Tobias as he lead Ali to the couch and they both sat down.

He knew that Ali still had good and bad days but luckily the good ones were out numbering the bad recently. As he looked down at the woman laying on his chest he could see the slight pain lines around her eyes and wondered what was hurting her.

"Today was a good day, only a little bit of pain after her pt this morning. She'll probably need a soaking in the bath this evening and her therapist said that she wanted to talk to you both about getting Ali a pool or something so she could start doing water aerobics. They would be less strain on her back and hip then what she's doing now" said Mrs. McDonald as she looked at the pair.

It pained her to have to watch Ali going through her pt but she knew that if she wanted to keep her mobility that it was a necessary evil, and one that she hoped the pool would help elevate some of the strain on Ali's back and hip.

"Sounds like a good idea, we'll call her tonight after dinner and see what we can arrange" said Tobias as he gently started rubbing Ali's shoulders and back.

"Good, now you two stay right there and I'll finish up dinner then be on my way. Will Jethro be home soon?" asked Mrs. McDonald as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm here now" said Gibbs as he dropped his keys in the basket and came into the living room

"Daddy!" cried Ali then slowly got up and went into Gibbs' arms.

As Gibbs' arms closed around Ali he looked over her head at his partner sitting on the couch with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Jethro, only a slightly bad day today. Her physical therapist wants to talk to us about getting Ali a pool or something to help elevate some of the strain on her back and hip"

"Sounds good, we can call her after dinner. Now why don't you rest on the couch with Tobias while I go change then you can tell us all about your day" said Gibbs as he gently kissed her on the side of the head then headed upstairs.

"Yes Daddy, but don't take to long. Mrs. McDonald's cooking a pot roast and I know how much you like that" called Ali as she went back into Tobias' arms and they sat on the couch.

"Promise baby girl, now you rest with Papa and I'll be right back" called Gibbs as he closed their bedroom door.

Thirty minutes later both Gibbs and Tobias had changed into comfortable clothes and all three were cuddling on the couch waiting for the timer to go off for dinner. Mrs. Mc Donald had left while Gibbs was showering leaving detailed instructions on what needed to be done for dinner. Now they were just waiting for the roast to finish cooking then they could eat.

When the timer went off all three of them went into the kitchen and together they got dinner on the table. After Ali's pt she had taken one of her pain pills so couldn't take another one until bedtime so Tobias gave her some Aleve and it was beginning to help. After dinner the trio returned to the couch where Ali spent the night telling them all about what she'd found on the internet while they watched a baseball game.

At bedtime Tobias and Gibbs took Ali upstair and while Gibbs helped Ali undress Tobias filled the Jacuzzi. This time the bath was a little better and Ali was able to take the pills that Tobias offered her after diapering and dressing her. With a smile Ali took the bottle that Gibbs offered her and turned over and greedily sucked on it until she fell asleep. When they were sure that Ali was asleep Gibbs and Tobias retired to their room.

They had called Ali's physical therapist while they were watching they game and after she explained what Ali was now doing during her pt sessions they agreed that a pool and water aerobics would be the best way for her to do. That way she could continue her therapy but there would be less strain on her back and hip.

So as they lay in bed they both thought of ways they could get Ali a pool. There backyard was just to small to have a in ground pool installed unless they wanted to give up Ali's play set and there work shed, so they settled for an above ground pool. One big enough and deep enough that Ali could do her water aerobics and maybe even have the whole family over for a pool party.

They also agreed that their new house in the Adirondack would have to be big enough for a indoor pool, not really wanting to go through all the expense and hassle of putting in a ground pool. With those happy thoughts running through their minds both Gibbs and Tobias slipped into a peacefully sleep dreaming of all the fun they and the family could have in their new pool.

The rest of the week was better for Ali since she only had her pt sessions twice a week and by Friday she was her normally bubbly self. Gibbs and Tobias had ordered the largest above ground pool they could and it was to be delivered by the end of the week. Tobias had gotten the information of several houses and properties that the government had seized and they planned on telling Ali about the house this weekend. So they invited everyone over for the weekend telling them to bring their swimsuit and a change of clothes. They weather had been warmer than usual for the late spring in D.C. So Gibbs and Tobias got out their grill a little bit earlier this year and planned on having a barbecue after their new pool was set up.

-NCIS-

Saturday had dawned warm and sunny and the day looked to be promising as both Gibbs and Tobias woke up and dressed for the weekend. They'd ordered an 18'x40'x54" Contempra oval above ground pool with everything they would need to install and maintain it and while the company didn't install the pool they did recommend a company that would come to the house, lay the foundation and set up the pool while they were at Gibbs' house doing their weekend chores.

So as they entered Ali's room they stood by her bedside for a minute before gently reaching down to wake their sleeping daughter. She had been so excited all week that they'd end up threatening to cancel the pool if she didn't calm down and behave. After that Ali had been a model daughter and the rest of the week had gone smoothly.

Now as they stood watching her sleep they were excited for her because they knew she would be getting something she'd always wanted. A backyard pool, oh she loved her play set and the attic play room but once they took Ali down to the beach they discovered that Ali was a water baby. She loved to play in water, wither is was the shower, bath, ocean or a pool Ali took to the water like a fish and if you let her would spend all day long if the water.

Gibbs reached down and gently stroked the hair on her forehead until Ali's eyes slowly opened and she turned over looking into the smiling faces of her daddies.

"Morning Princess, ready for the big day?" asked Tobias as he reached down and pulled her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Really Papa, Daddy? There coming to install the pool today?" asked Ali excitedly as she smiled at both her father's.

"Yep, they should be here by eight o' clock so I suggest that you let us get you changed and then get a move on so we can be out of the way before they get here" said Tobias as he leaned down and quickly changed Ali's wet diaper.

As he went to throw away the wet diaper and wash his hands Gibbs helped Ali out of bed and walked with her to her closet. Sometimes, first thing in the morning Ali's back and hip act up and she had trouble walking so they both made it a habit of one of them walking with her to her closet just to make sure she doesn't fall. She'd fallen once just after she'd gotten home from the hospital and it had scared both of them to death to find her laying on the floor crying unable to get up because of the pain.

Now one of them always stayed with her while she dressed while the other went to start the coffee and start breakfast. This morning there was a change of plans though, they'd made arrangements with the installation company and Mrs. Travis to have her there at the house while they installed the pool so both Tobias and Gibbs could be with Ali at Gibbs house. So this morning they all three dressed in their grungy work clothes but then left for their favorite dinner to eat breakfast and then meet everyone over at Gibbs' house.

They were going to work all morning and then eat lunch and put Ali down for her nap at Gibbs' old house so by the time she awoke from her nap the pool would be finished and filling or hopefully full. They wanted to let Ali have an afternoon swim in her new pool before they started the grill then told everyone about them retiring and the house.

By eight o' clock everyone was at Gibbs' house working to clean up the house, yard and attic, with Ali helping as much as she could. By lunch time they were all hot and sweaty and while Tony, Tim and Jimmy went for lunch Tobias gave Ali a quick shower, then changed her into one of her summer play sets that she could sleep in for her nap.

After lunch Tobias changed Ali then put her down for her nap while Gibbs and the rest of the family showered then went home to rest promising to meet back at their house sometime between four and four thirty. While Tobias was giving Ali her shower Mrs. Travis called and said that the pool was almost finished and it looked beautiful so they knew that there shouldn't be a problem with Ali getting her afternoon swim when she woke up. As Gibbs laid down on the bed beside Tobias he sighed then turned to face his lover and soul mate.

"Do you think were doing the right thing Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he looked into the face of the man he hoped to spend the rest of his golden years with.

"You're having doubts now Jethro?" asked Tobias as he raised up and looked at the man beside him.

Their retirement paperwork was almost through, giving them only a few more weeks to work until they could spend all day long with Ali. If Gibbs had changed his mind on retiring there would be hell to pay to try and stop the paperwork now.

"Not doubts Tobias, just concerns. I mean what are we going to do with ourselves all day long, watch Ali while she works on her cases and you flit around the house in a lace apron" said Gibbs with a smile on his face.

It was one of his and Ali's favorite things to tease Tobias about when he wore an apron while he cooked or cleaned. Ziva had bought Ali several aprons for when they got together and cooked and she'd put lace or eyelet on everyone of them.

"Very funny Jethro! I'll show you flitting around in a lacy apron" said Tobias with a growl as he flipped them over and soon had Gibbs gasping for air as he kissed him long and hard, slowly grinding their crotches together.

When they broke apart Gibbs was gasping for breath and Tobias lay beside him with a goofy grin on his face. They had both come in their pants from just rubbing against each other, something that hadn't happened to either man since they'd first gotten together. As expected Tobias soon got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve two wet washcloths, not so gently throwing the second one at Gibbs.

"Now look what you've done, and neither of us have clean clothes in the house" replied Tobias as he tried but failed to clean up their mess.

"But we do have a washer and dryer, and since we're alone in the house except for Ali why don't we just strip and wash the clothes. They should be washed and dried by the time Ali wakes up" said Gibbs as he got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve two towels.

After stripping, Gibbs went to put their clothes in the washer while Tobias made sure that their noise hadn't woken Ali. Gibbs' house wasn't as sound proof as Ali's and they'd discovered the hard way that you could hear noises and sounds from their room in Ali's.

Gibbs returned upstairs just as Tobias was coming out of Ali's room and smiled when he gave him the thumbs up that Ali was still asleep. As they entered Gibbs old room they both dropped their towels then crawled into the bed falling fast asleep in each other's arms.

By three forty five Ali was awake and their clothes were dry so Tobias and Gibbs redressed then went to change Ali and tell her of their afternoon plans. She knew that someone was coming over to the house to install the pool but she didn't know about the afternoon swim party or the barbecue cook out they'd planned for afterwards.

As they entered her room Ali turned over and smiled at the two men, wither they knew it or not she'd heard them in their room earlier but wasn't going to say anything because she knew it was a sore spot for both men.

"Morning Princess, did you sleep well?" asked Gibbs as he came over and started changing her diaper.

"Yes I did Daddy, and I can't wait to get home and see our new pool. Do you think we could go swimming in it before Angela comes back for my pt?" asked Ali as Gibbs finished changing her and she reached for Tobias' hand to help her sit up.

Her back was a little bit sore from sleeping on her old mattress, since her accident they had gotten her a new extra firm mattress with more lumbar support and she was used to sleeping on it. Her old mattress wasn't bad but it did make her back hurt a little.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about before we go back home. How would you like to have a swimming party with the family, then a pool side barbecue to break in our new pool?" asked Gibbs.

"Really Daddy! Everyone's coming back over to swim in the pool?" squealed Ali as she bounced slightly on her knees

"Yep, they're all going to meet us at the house between four and four thirty so you had better get cracking" said Tobias with a smile.

"But Papa, what about my swimsuit? I certainly can't go swimming in a diaper and you know I can't go without one anymore" asked Ali shyly.

She was still slightly embraced that since her accident she'd been having to wear diapers all the time, but it worked out well since she was home almost all the time and had Tobias, Gibbs or one of the neighborhood ladies to change her. But now it was different, if she was going to be able to spend any time in their new pool they had to find something for her to wear to protect her but wouldn't clog up the filter like a wet diaper would.

After Angela had suggested getting Ali a pool so she could do her exercises in the water they'd talked to her and found a company that sold adult sized swimming diapers which would protect the water incase she had an accident and not clog up the pools filters. Gibbs and Tobias had ordered Ali a case along with a new swimming suit which they had waiting in her room for her at home.

"Don't worry Princess, we talked to Angela and found a company that sells adult sized swimming diapers. We have them along with a new swimsuit waiting for you in your room at home" said Gibbs as he looked at her.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! Thank you, thank you so very much! I love you both!" cried Ali as she threw her arms around both men

"We love you too sweetheart, now I suggest we get going or everyone's going to beat us to the party" said Tobias as he looked down at his watch.

It was already four ten and even though traffic usually wasn't bad on the weekends it still usually took them about thirty minutes or so to get from their house to Gibbs'.

"Oh right Daddy, lets go!" cried Ali as she carefully climbed off the bed and Gibbs helped her finish dressing.

When Ali was all dressed the three of them locked up Gibbs' house and got in Tobias' car and headed back towards their house so Ali could see their new pool. As it turned out Augustina and Ducky were already at the house waiting for them when the trio arrived and after lots of hugs and kisses they lead Ali into the kitchen for her snack. While Ali ate her snack the rest of the family arrived along with Leon, Jackie, Kayla and Jared Vance, plus Tobias' daughter Emily. Over the years Kayla, Jared and Emily had come to accept Allison as Ali and now felt comfortable enough to be around her for most of their family get togethers.

After Ali had finished her snack Tobias took Ali upstairs to change while Jared used Tim's and Abby's room and Emily and Kayla used Ziva's and Tony's. Soon the pitter patter of bare feet were heard on the stairs and the four youngest members of the Gibbs-Fornell extended family were heading towards the backyard.

As the sliding doors from the kitchen was opened everyone stopped and stared at the beautiful pool that sat in Ali, Tobias and Gibbs backyard. There sat a 18'x40'x54" Contempra above ground oval pool with 1.5-HP opti-flo pump filtration system and a grand entrance steps with outside ladder.

"Wow, Ali! It's beautiful!" said Kayla, Jared and Emily all at once.

The only thing Ali could do was to run to both men and bury her face in their shirts, after a few minutes she raised her head and smiled at both men.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now go have fun but be careful!" cried Tobias as he watched his daughter and the other three younger members of his extended family run to the pool and climb in.

"Don't worry Tobias, Tim and I will watch out for them" said Tony as he headed towards the pool.

"That's what I'm afraid of DiNutzo!" said Tobias then smiled as he knew in his heart that all of Gibbs' team would do anything to keep Ali safe.

"You think we did good Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he came over and stood beside his lover and partner watching their daughter and kids splash around in the pool. They'd even gotten Leon and Jackie in the pool and were now trying to see who could splash the director more.

"I think you two did a wonderful job in picking out a pool, and congratulations on choosing such a high quality and well constructed pool for our little one" said Ducky

"Oh that's just the beginning of the surprises we have in store for our little one Ducky" said Gibbs as he and Tobias sat down in one of the patio chairs and watched their extended family play in the pool.

Gibbs and Tobias let Ali play in the pool until nearly six o' clock then called her out saying that it was time to get ready for the cook out. Ali protested a little until she discovered that they would be barbecuing on the grill then she couldn't get out fast enough. She loved using the grill, even if she didn't always get to help with the meat. A cookout meant that her whole extended family would be over and she loved spending time with them, which now included another sister and two cousins.

While Tobias took Ali upstairs to change into dry clothes Ducky and Augustina tried to get Gibbs to tell them the other secrets that he had in store for Ali, but he remained tight lipped telling them that they would just have to wait like everyone else. By seven o' clock the food was ready and everyone sat around in the patio chairs talking and laughing about how much fun they'd had in Ali's new pool. After everyone had eaten their fill and the dishes were washed and the kitchen cleaned they all went into the living room where Gibbs sat Ali on the couch between Ducky and Augustina then went to stand in the middle of the room with Tobias.

"As all of you know because of Ali's recent accident she's been forced into semi retirement. Which means that she still technically works for the Special Ciphers and Decryptions department but only takes their high profile classified cases, working only two or three days a week. The rest of the time she enjoys her retirement"

"As it should be Jethro" said Ducky

"The squirts earned it Boss" said Tony

"Your right about that Tony, but what most of you don't know is that since her accident both Tobias and I have been considering retiring ourselves. Ali wants to travel and we can't do that if one or both of us is working, so I've put in my official request for retirement from NCIS" said Gibbs.

There were a few gasps, and even an "awww" at his announcement but the most poignant reaction was Ali's as she suddenly launched herself at the two men. Knocking all three of the backwards slightly so that Tony and Tim had to jump up to catch them before they hit the floor.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! Thank you, thank you so much! I love you both for doing this for me!" said Ali as he looked at both men.

"You're welcome sweetheart, we thought it was time we spent a lot more time with our baby girl" said Gibbs as he pulled Ali into his arms.

"Is it true Uncle Leon?" asked Ali as she looked over at the man she now considered her uncle.

"The paper work was filed last week Ali, Jethro will have to work for a few more weeks until everything clears but after that he will be officially retired from NCIS" said Leon.

"Oh thank you Uncle Leon, thank you!" said Ali as she threw herself at the man

"Ali!" cried both Gibbs and Tobias at the same time.

"Well I really didn't do much little one, besides I think it's about time there was some new blood on the MCRT team" said Leon with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Leon" growled Gibbs

Over the years Gibbs and Leon's relationship had been a tenuous one but since he'd met Ali, and then Tobias he'd come to realize that there was more to life than just work. And both men had come to an understanding when their two families merged into one. Now they knew that no matter what happen either man would take care of the others family, since in reality they were all one big extended family.

"It's alright Daddy, I'm sure Uncle Leon was just teasing. And I know he has the right person in mind to take your place. Right Uncle Leon!" said Ali with her best don't mess with my Daddy look.

"Of course I do sweetheart, don't worry Jethro. The MCRT team will be in good hands when you retire." said Leon with a smile.

"So where are we going to go first Papa, I was thinking that maybe we could..." started Ali but was stopped when Jared's voice broke in.

"Why do you want to travel Ali? Didn't you're job take you all over the world?" asked Jared

"Yes it did Jared, I have been to Europe, South America and most of the Middle East but I have never been to any of the fifty states. Only D.C. When I moved here and it wasn't until I meet Daddy and then his team that I even saw any of that. Tim's taken me around D.C. And shown me most of the sights but I still would like to visit the other forty nine states"

"Oh, sounds cool" said Jared with a smile.

"And that brings me to our second surprise, I've got a friend in the department of governmental seizures and he says that they have a lot of seized houses and properties. Some of which are in the Adirondack Mountains, now some of them they can use as safe houses but most they just auction or selloff. So Jethro and I were thinking about buying one and using it as a second vacation home"

"Hey way to go Boss, that way if anything happened between you and Tobias you each could have a house" said Tony

"DiNozzo!" cried almost everyone in the room, then watched as Tony had to duck the head slaps and pillows that were thrown his way.

"Just kidding Boss, just kidding!" said Tony as he tried to decide wither to rubbed the back of his head or his arm from the head slap and arm punch he'd received from Ziva and Abby.

"You'd better be Tony. So what do you think Ali, would you mind if we bought a seized house from the government?" asked Gibbs as he came to stand in front of her.

This time she hadn't launched herself at either man but sat almost stunned on the couch between Ducky and Augustina.

"Can we see the house before we buy it Daddy, I know most of the governmental house were probably seized from drug dealers or criminals and I wouldn't want to live in a house if it's..."

"Oh don't worry about that little one" said Tobias quickly as he moved to pull Ali into his arms.

"We can look at the information about each of the houses before we make a decision and then go see it and make any changes we want before we buy it" said Tobias as he gently rubbed her back.

"That's right baby girl and if you prefer we can just buy some property and build our own house on it just the way we want, of course it will take longer before we could move in but if that's what you want we'll do that" said Gibbs

"No, it's okay Daddy. I think I'd like to look at the seized house and buy one of them, that way we could go maybe this year instead of having to build the house and wait until next year."

" Sounds good to me, why don't you look over the information on the houses while Augustina and I get desert ready" said Gibbs as he moved to stand up.

"Okay Daddy, what are we having?" asked Ali as she took the folder Tobias handed her.

"Ice cream sundae's with chocolate sauce and whipped cream, hows that sound?" asked Tobias

"Wonderful Papa, thank you!" said Ali as she opened the folder and her started looking through the information on the houses.

"I tell you what my sweet, why don't you look at these with Ziva and Abby while I go and get some more tea" said Ducky as he stood up and move out of the way so Ziva could take his place. Before he left, he patted Ali's arms then leaned down and kissed her head.

In the kitchen he found a very subdued Gibbs, Tobias and Augustina dishing out the ice cream and making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Anyone care to explain Ali's reaction to buying a governmental seized house?" asked Ducky as he came over to the three.

It took a few minutes before anyone responded and Ducky was afraid he might have to press the issue when Augustina finally spoke.

"When Ali was twelve years old the government seized the house next door to her, the people inside were making and selling drugs. Not only for their purpose but for a drug dealer so they were very well armed. When the FBI and DEA went in there was a gun fight and several people were shot and killed inside the house. They closed up the house with tape and everything but you now how kids are and Douglas snuck into the house and hid. When they discovered where he was they tried to get him out but he wouldn't come so the Admiral made Ali go in and get him"

"They hadn't bothered to clean up the blood, guts and brain matter that was all over the house so Ali had to search through all of that until she found Douglas hiding in a closet in one of the back rooms. Ever since then she's been absolutely terrified of going into a seized house, she still has nightmares about ever once in a while. And when I mentioned buying a seized house she..." said Gibbs

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry. Ali always seemed to be alright the few times I saw her at a crime scene" said Ducky as he came to stand beside Gibbs and Tobias

"That was because always with one of us, and we never actually let her see the body. The sketches that she made for us were from photos that Ziva took, she seems to be alright with pictures of dead bodies or even a cleaned up body in autopsy. I think it's just bodies covered in blood in a house that bother her"

"Well the information you got on the house tells you what each house was seized for doesn't it?" asked Ducky

"Well yes, along with a list of all the items in the house. That way we can decided if we want to keep the belongings in the house or return them to be auctioned off by the government" said Tobias

"Then might I suggest that you only let her look at houses that were seized because of tax evasion or something like that and nothing that had anything to do with drugs"

"Already done Ducky, the list she's looking at now are all seizures because of tax evasion, fraud, or money laundering. I've also asked them to take off all the personal items, leaving only the basic and household items in the house. That way Ali won't have to worry about using something personal from someone else" said Tobias

"Good job my dear fellow, now how about I help you finish up those sundaes' so we can get back to see what our little one has chosen" said Ducky with a smile as he started helping Augustina with her try of sundaes' and drinks.

A few minutes later the four of them returned to the living room to find Ziva, Abby, Tim, Tony, Jimmy, Breena, Jackie, Leon, Jared, Kayla and Emily all surrounding Ali as she read off the list of items listed in one of the houses.

"Listen to this guys, this house has three covered decks, along with a huge master bedroom suite and a guest suite on the same floor. It also has a room I could turn into a play room and huge three car garage where we could put an indoor swimming pool if we wanted to. It also has a basement guest room plus a loft where you guys could come and stay if you visited. Oh please, please Daddy, Papa can we possible look at this one!" said Ali as she looked up and saw the two men coming into the room

"Well it looks like our little one has found you a house Jethro" said Ducky with a smile as he placed his tray on the coffee table in front of Ali

"It's a really nice sounding property to Daddy, with lots of trees and its not that far from a lake where we could go fishing. I don't know about swimming in a lake through" said Ali as she picked up her ice cream sundae

"Might not be a wise idea Ktantonet" said Ziva with a smile

"Yeah, you never know what's swimming around in a lake. Might be one of those monsters or a mini shark just waiting to bite your leg or arm off" said Tony with a mock growl as he leaned forward and tried to take a bite out of Ali's sundae but before he could get close to her ice cream Ali gave him a not so gentle head slap and pulled her ice cream away from him.

"Hey, squirt!" cried Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She just beat everyone to it DiNozzo" said Gibbs with a smile as he watched his daughter happily eating her ice cream.

"Yeah well I think she picked up a few of your bad habits Boss" said Tony as grabbed a sundae from a tray then moved away from Ali to eat his ice cream in peace.

After the sundae's and coffee was finished the rest of the evening was spent looking over and taking about the house that Ali had picked out. Tobias had promised that he would call his friend first thing Monday morning and start the paper work so they could buy the house. By the time Ali's bed time rolled around she was laying on the couch with her head in Gibbs' lap barely able to keep her eyes open to watch the game on the television.

Jackie, Leon, Kayla and Jared had gone home just after the ice cream sundae's saying that they would drop Emily off at Diana's house. At little bit later Jimmy and Breena had to leave also because it was getting close to the time for their babysitter to leave. They hadn't brought Victoria along with them this time, not wanting to get her to close to the pool or out in the sun to long.

So that left only Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby Ducky and Augustina still here and by the time Ali's bed time rolled around even the older generation was getting tired. So as Tobias gently moved out from under Ali's legs and pick her up in his arms, both Ducky and Augustina stood as well and excused themselves heading towards their rooms upstairs.

"Good night my sweet Ali" whispered Ducky as he gently kissed Ali's head

"Night love" said Augustina quietly

"Night Grandma, Grandpa. Love you both" said Ali as Tobias head upstairs with her.

"You guys are welcome to use the pool again but remember, it's clean now and I want it that way when you get out" said Gibbs then smiled at the slight blushed and down turned faces from his other kids.

As Gibbs followed Tobias and Ali up the stairs he couldn't help but shake his head and smile at the wonderful and crazy life that was his, Tobias' and Ali's. They'd all made it to retirement age which considering their jobs wasn't always a given, and now they had the rest of their time to spend together just making each other happy.

As Gibbs meet Tobias coming out of Ali's room he once again marveled that Tobias could fall in love with a man like him, then so readily except Ali as part of the deal. But as he'd come to learn in his troubled life don't dwell in the past and never, ever take anything or anyone for granted something he planned on showing Tobias as often as possible.

So as he took Tobias by the hand gently leading him into their bedroom Gibbs slowly and methodically began to make love to him showing him in every way he knew how just how much he loved and cherished the man.


	3. Checking out the new house

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Off to the Adirondack

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old & New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo", Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall" , "It's Scary Out There!"& "Deep in the Heart of Winter"

I got the idea for this story while I was playing a big fish computer game called "Campsites".

After they all retire Gibbs and Tobias buy a mountain house in the Adirondacks and take Ali there to show her the wonders of the great outdoors.

Chapter 3: Checking out the new house

It took another month for Tobias' and Gibbs' retirement paper work to be processed through so while they waited they started working on buying Ali's dream seized house. As it turns out Tobias, Gibbs and Ali's purchasing of the house from the government didn't stay a secret, just among the family, for long so when it was found out all of NCIS, the FBI, and Ciphers and Decryptions, along with several senators and even SEC NAV wanted to help in the purchasing and setting up of their new house.

So when Gibbs and Tobias were handed the keys, just a week before they're official retirements, they didn't much about it and made arrangements for the three of them to fly to the Adirondack's in upstate New York. They were also informed that they were to make a list of any changes or additions that they wanted done to the house and they would be taken care of before they're retirement.

So it was a very bouncy Ali, along with two smiling, almost retired Federal Agents that boarded the plane to finally see their new Adirondack home. The FBI had made arrangements for one of their retired SUV's to be waiting for them at the airport along with the directions to their new house already programed into the navigation system.

Ali managed to stay awake during the whole flight talking almost non stop about the new house and all the new and interesting things in it. Tobias and Gibbs had already talked to several people about making sure that all the former owners personal belongings were removed from the house so they'd pack everything that they thought the three of them would need for the weekend.

What they didn't know however was that between Ducky, Augustina, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Breena, Jackie and Leon Vance the house had been stocked with food and most of the known essential for their weekend trip.

When Gibbs was handed the keys to the house by Leon that Friday he'd was told that they didn't expect him back until Monday and he wanted a full report on the house and property. They knew that the house was livable and ready to be moved into as it was, so they wanted Gibbs, Tobias and Ali to take their time and explore the house and property along with having a restful weekend.

So when the plane landed Tobias and Gibbs easily found the car that was waiting for the them then started the drive to their new house. As usual Ali only lasted thirty minutes before she was laying down on the backseat of the SUV. Tobias had made sure to bring Ali's go bag from his car and as he turned around in the passengers side front seat he had to smile. Ali was laying fully across the backseat with her iPad playing one of her favorite movies. He reached back and gently took it from her, returning it only after he'd changed it to her sleep music then got her pacifier and blanket out of the bag. As he slipped Ali's pacifier into her mouth she sighed then turned into her favorite sleeping position as he gently covered her with the blanket.

"Ali alright?" asked Gibbs as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Ali's fine Jethro, I think she's finally winding down from all the excitement of finally getting to see the house. I just hope we brought enough of her stuff for the whole weekend, you know how she gets when she's excited" said Tobias with a smile as he looked at his daughter asleep in the backseat.

"I'm sure there's a store somewhere where we can get what ever she'll need, don't worry so much Tobias. This is suppose to be a relaxing trip to check out our new home. Besides if anything major comes up I'm sure we could always have Tony, Ziva or anyone in the of the family express whatever it is we need up to us" said Gibbs with a smile. Knowing full well that if they asked their family would pack up their entire house and send it to them.

"You're right, of course. I just hope there's not to much that we have to re buy, shipping it up here could get expensive" said Tobias with a sigh as he turned around and leaned back in his seat.

"If there is then we'll work on finding a Wal-Mart close by or order it online and have it shipped here. I'm just wondering if the Pool Factory knows of a company in this area who will install an above ground pool for us"

"Oh your right, Ali's probably going to want a pool at this house to"

"Ya think, Tobias!" said Gibbs with a smile.

Ever since the pool side barbecue Ali has spent as much time as they would allow in the pool. Angela had been amazed and very pleased that they'd gotten Ali such a large pool so quickly and she'd made significant improvement in her pt since getting it. Her bad days were down to a bare minimal and she wasn't having to take pain medication after her pt anymore.

The rest of the drive went smoothly and about an hour later they were pulling into the property of their new house. Their property was just off the main highway on a private dirt road set back about a half a mile from the main highway so about five minutes after they pull off the main highway they were pulling up in front of a beautiful Blue-Ridge modified log cabin home.

"Oh Tobias, Ali did wonderful in choosing. Look at all the room, and that view!" said Gibbs as he got out of the car.

The main entrance had a large covered deck with a small one just off to the side extending out from another room. The rest of the front spread out to what they both assumed was the rest of the house then went into a very large three car garage. The already knew that Ali wanted to take what was called the guest suite number one and had no problem with that since it had it's own bathroom and was just across the hall from the master bedroom. Their was a second guest suite, in the basement, and a loft that could be used for family when they came to visit.

There was also a small lake about a half a mile behind the house and large shade trees all around the house so even when they were on the decks in the back they still had privacy. The property line went out in all three direction for about another five miles so that gave them plenty of places to explore. Ali had said that she wanted to hike so one of the things they wanted to do was search for some hiking trails and possible have someone come in and make then usable. It looked like the previous owner had had the same idea because Gibbs could see the beginnings of some very clearly marked trail heading out towards the east and back towards the small lake.

"Do you think we could find someone to mark some trails for hiking?" asked Gibbs as he turned to look at his partner who was also taking in the beautiful scenery of their new home.

"Jethro, you know the Bureau. All we have to do is mention that Ali wants to have hiking trails and they'll probably send the whole damn Corps of Army Engineers down here before we retire. But for her safety I think we should add that to our report for Leon and my boss, wouldn't want her to go exploring on her own. Especially since we don't know what's out there in these woods"

"Good idea, we'll call Leon or Tim when we get inside and get them to pull up an areal surveillance of the property, then work from that on the trails we should have. I knew I just didn't keep you around for your body Tobias, there's a brain in there somewhere" said Gibbs with a laugh as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"I'll show you brains, Jethro" said Tobias as he latched onto Gibbs and soon both men were panting and had to brake apart to catch their breaths.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" asked Gibbs as he leaned his forehead against Tobias'

"Not in the last couple of hours or so" said Tobias with a smile

"Well lets go put these suitcases in the house and then wake up Ali, and remind me to show you later just how much you are loved" whispers Gibbs as he gave Tobias on more deep hungry kiss then pulled away to go back to the car.

With a sigh Tobias watched his lover and soul mate head to the car and then, with a few deep breaths, pulled himself together enough to get the tasks at hand done. There would be plenty of time for the two of them later, right now this was all about Ali. And if they knew there daughter she would be a bundle of excitement the minute they woke her up.

After placing their bags in the appropriate rooms Tobias and Gibbs did a cursory check of the house and had to smile as they saw that the kitchen and pantry were stocked with food. There was even a set of Ali's bedrails, the baby monitor set that they sometimes still had to use, and a small stereo on top of the dresser with Ali's sleep music burned onto CD's so she could use them.

Now they knew for sure that someone had let slip that they were buy the house for Ali because even though Ali's personal stuff from the house had to come from one of the family the security system that they'd seen hadn't. That had to come from someone in the FBI or Ciphers and Decryptions because only those three agencies knew of Ali's fear that the Admiral or someone in her family would come and try to take all her good fortune away from her.

In the ensuing years since she'd last seen the Admiral and her family they'd only made two attempts to find her both of which were quickly rebuffed. Ali wanted nothing to do with the Grayson's or Abraham's and fully considered herself a Fornell-Gibbs, they had even talked about after they all retired Ali maybe changing her name legally to Fornell-Gibbs and wondered if Gibbs and Tobias were still willing to help her do that. She also secretly hoped that Gibbs and Tobias would get married after they all retired since then it couldn't damage their careers, and same sex marriage were now legal in Maryland.

After one more look around Tobias and Gibbs grabbed Ali's go bag and returned to the car to find their little girl still asleep on the backseat. She looked so angelic that they hated to wake her but they knew that there would be hell to pay if they didn't. Ali had be bouncing all week since they'd found out that Leon had the keys to the house already, so with a reluctant sigh Gibbs opened the back door and climbed in quickly changing Ali's wet diaper before waking her. It took a few minutes for Ali's eyes to focus on the two men before her but when she did she smiled and held her arms out to both of them. With a gently pull they helped her sit up then climb out of the back seat of the SUV.

"All ready to see our new house Princess?" asked Tobias as he put his arm around her waist.

"Sure am Papa, have you seen it? What does it look like? Is it a pretty as the pictures?" asked Ali in rapid session

"Well why don't you come see for yourself sweetheart" said Gibbs as he led her up the path then up the steps to their new home.

After Tobias opened the door Ali stood in wonder just inside the entryway then with a squeal of delight took off to explore the rest of the house. She first went into the guest bedroom that she'd picked out for herself, touching everything with reverence and wonder then ran into the bathroom and did the same. After her bedroom she explored the small office and then their master bedroom, since she knew this would probably be the only time they would allow her in. After the master bedroom she explored the small bathroom just inside the entry way then went to the family room, dinning room and finally the kitchen and pantry.

After that she found the large garage, which was big enough to fit two cars plus a swimming pool for Ali and had a small mud room to the side. There was a utility room along the back wall of the garage along with a small room that could easily be turned into an indoor playroom for Ali, and another area for storage beside that. Ali's play room and the storage area had double doors that led to a deck which ran the entire back of the house. After exploring the back deck Ali headed downstairs to find the second guest suite, then upstairs to check out the loft and area open to the living room, dinning room and part of the kitchen below.

When she returned back downstairs she stood, staring at the two men who had done this wondrous thing for her then burst into tears as she heard Gibbs ask. "Well Ali, do you think you could live in this house?"

As Gibbs tried to regain his balance, after Ali hit his full force wrapping her arms around his waist, he and Tobias rubbed her back while Ali tried to regain control. After a few minutes they carefully frogged walked Ali into the family room and sat her down on the couch just in front of the fireplace.

It took Ali another few minutes before she regained total control of herself and was able to look up into the worried faces of the two men who meant so much to her.

"Oh Daddy, Papa. This house is perfect! I don't think there is much if anything that I would change about it. Except for maybe the sheets and towels" said Ali shyly.

She knew that Tobias and Gibbs had asked for all the previous owner's personal belongings to be removed but she just feel right about sleeping on someone else's sheets or using their bath towels.

"Already taken care of sweetheart, I suspect that Augustina, Abby, Ziva, Jackie and Breena went shopping and had all new bed linens and towels sent up here before we came. Anything else you can think of off hand?" asked Tobias

"Not right off hand Papa, but can I make a list this weekend?" asked Ali

"Of course sweetheart, that is exactly what this weekend is for. For us to come and check out the house, so everyone can have it ready so we can move in as soon as we retire" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Everyone?"asked Ali curiously then stopped for a minute and smiled as his words finally sunk in. "Oh I get it, someone blabbed and now the whole of NCIS, the FBI and Ciphers and Decryptions knows about the house huh?"

Afraid so little one, are you disappointed. I know you wanted to do this all by yourself but everyone just wanted to make our retirement special for us so they thought this would be a good way敗aid Tobias.

"No, not really Papa. I appreciate all the help, because a lot of this I just don't know anything about. Daddy took care of all of it when he first moved in and then again when I got the beach house. Oh I know about how to furnish a house but not a lot about all the other stuff, the maintenance, security and all that other stuff"

"Well don't worry baby girl, between NCIS, the FBI , Ciphers and Decryptions and even a few senators the house will be fixed up and perfect for us to move into by the time we all are officially retired" said Gibbs

"Really Daddy? That many people? But I just thought that maybe it would be just our family and a few people from the FBI and C & D?" said Ali as she pulled out of Gibbs' arms and looked at the two men sitting beside her.

"Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, wither you know it or not you are very well liked and respected in D.C. If we tried to have just a small quiet retirement part for the three of us I'm afraid there would be mass rioting not to mention a lot of pissed off senators and the Secretary of the Navy"

"Oh well, can't have that can we"said Ali with a smile as she once again leaned into the embrace of her father's. "What are they planning, do we know?

"I'm not totally sure but I have heard that it's going to be at one of the larger hotels and that it's a black tie event" said Gibbs

"Oh goody, that means I get to see my two men in their tuxes again. Probably the last time since you'll probably burn them after you retire" said Ali with a smile.

She remembered the DOD & Military Gala with fondness because she had not only gotten to dress up in a exquisite dress but she'd gotten to see both Gibbs and Tobias in a tux. She had always secretly hoped to see them both in one for their eventual weeding but the older they got the less likely that seamed it might come true. They were all comfortable with their relationship and really didn't need a legal piece of paper to tell them they were family but it would be nice if she could legally use the Fornell-Gibbs name. Almost everyone referred to her as Allison Fornell-Gibbs but she still had to sign all her papers Allison Grayson, and every time she did it urkted her to still have to use the Grayson name.

"You got that right baby girl, no more monkey suits for us" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Oh I don't know Jethro, I kinda liked you in that monkey suit especially when I peeled you out of it later on"said Tobias with a smile remembering fondly the events after they returned from the Gala

"Ewwww Papa, way to much TMI!" squealed Ali as she playfully covered her ears

"Alright baby girl, how about we look around the kitchen and find something to fix for dinner, then get you ready for bed. We've all had a very busy week and an exciting day, and we still have to explore the property tomorrow and tell everyone what you want done out there" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Oh yeah your right, come on Papa race you to the kitchen"said Ali as she took off at a run for her new kitchen

"Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, what did we tell you about running in the house!" called Tobias then smiled as he realized she was already out of ear shot. "What are we going to do with her Jethro?"

"Just love her Tobias, just love her" said Gibbs with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Tobias' waist and they both followed Ali into their new kitchen.

Dinner took about an hour to decide on then fix and by the time they'd done a cursory search of the kitchen to discover what sort of equipment it had, then the pantry, cabinets and refrigerator to discover what food had been stocked. After that dinner was prepped, cooked and eaten and the kitchen cleaned up they went into Ali's new room to give her a shower then spent the rest of the night on the couch in front of the fireplace.

The house was equipped with all the latest up to date gadgets and technology so when Gibbs and Tobias turned on the 72' wide screen plasma television over the mantle they easily found a baseball game. As usual Ali stayed awake until the seventh inning, but by the end of the game she was laying with her head in Gibbs' lap and her feet in Tobias'. As the game ended Tobias carefully moved out from under Ali and Gibbs, then picked up her up and carried her to her new room.

As Tobias laid her down in the queen sized bed he had to smile at how quickly Ali seemed to take to her new room. After she was changed and without much thought Ali simply turned over as Tobias slipped her pacifier in her mouth then, in her favorite sleeping position, drifted off to sleep.

"Well that's a first!" said Gibbs quietly as he came up behind Tobias and looked down at Ali.

"Not surprising though Jethro, she's had a very busy day and you know how Ali is when she comes down from one of her highs. She always crashes hard, I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner" whispered Tobias as he reached out and gently rubbing Ali's back.

"Yeah you're right, think she'll need her bottle tonight?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the bottle in his hand.

"Leave it on the night stand, she may want it later" said Tobias as he took the bottle from Gibbs, placing it on the night stand besides Ali's bed then pulled the older man out of the room turning on Ali's sleep music as they closed the door.

After climbing the small set of stairs that led to Ali's room Tobias pushed the other man against the wall in the hallway and started kiss him until they were both breathing heavily.

"Don't you think we ought to take this somewhere else, just encase Ali wakes up?" asked Gibbs as he pulled away from Tobias breathless.

"Yeah, might be a good idea" said Tobias with a smile then pulled the other man across the small hallway towards their master bedroom.

When inside and the door firmly shut it was a race see who could get their clothes off the fastest and in record time both men tumbled onto their new king sized bed. After that no words were needed as both men showed each other just how they felt about each other.

-NCIS-

The next morning both Tobias, Gibbs and Ali slept late and it was around ten o' clock before they started hearing noise coming from Ali's room. They both went in to find her just waking up, still clutching her Puffalump and pacifier.

"Good morning baby girl, did you sleep well?" asked Tobias as he reached for her pacifier.

They had concerns that the mattress wasn't firm enough since she now needed an extra firm one since her accident.

"It's fine Papa, just as firm as the one at home. Who ever slept in here must have had back problems as well" said Ali with a smile as Gibbs started changing her diaper.

"Good, then lets get you changed and dressed then we can start fixing breakfast. After that we need to go through each of the rooms and see if there is anything that you want to add or change"

"But what about you're room as well Daddy, you know you two don't have to keep it the way it is you can change it as well" said Ali as she reached for Tobias' hand so he could help her up.

"We know sweetheart, and there is one thing that we discussed adding last night among other things" replied Tobias with a suggestive smile towards Gibbs as he returned from Ali's bathroom

"Ewwwww Papa!" squealed Ali as she playfully slapped at his hands.

"Alright you two cut it out, we need to get Ali dressed and fed before we start any of that" said Gibbs with a laugh.

"Sorry Daddy, come on Papa. You can help me pick out my dress" said Ali as she pulled Tobias towards her suitcase.

Last night they had all been so tired after dinner and the game that they'd just left their suitcases in their room and gotten out what they needed to sleep in. So now both Tobias and Gibbs helped Ali unpack all her clothes and placed everything just exactly where it belonged. The only difference between this room and her room at home was that she didn't have a changing table in the bathroom but Ali had assured them both that she would be just fine with them changing her on her bed so they had brought a large plastic mat for when they changed her. Here her dressers would only hold her Ali things so there was a drawer for her diapers and changing stuff, one for her sleep tops, one for her play sets, and even a drawer for her socks and matching hair bows.

With care Tobias shook out all of Ali's sundresses and hung them in the closet along with a few of her big Ali summer dresses. They knew that they might have to go out for some reason while they were here and wanted Ali to be able to dress as "big Ali" if she wanted to.

After Ali was totally unpacked the trio headed to the kitchen to once again search for breakfast. It would took them a while to get used to where everything was in the kitchen and even though the family had stocked the kitchen and pantry well there were still a few items that they wanted to bring for next time.

After breakfast was fixed, eaten and the kitchen once again clean Ali grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil while Tobias and Gibbs finished dressing then met her in the kitchen to see what she wanted to add or change.

Like the rest of the house the kitchen had the most modern up to date appliances with a large side by side refrigerator/freezer, a dishwasher, a range and a two oven stove, one of which was a convection oven. There was a large kitchen sink over looking the front of the house and an small island in the middle with a round breakfast area at the the end. Off to the right and just before the door that led in from the garage was a huge pantry stocked with floor to ceiling shelves were enough food could be stored for a year.

Like the bedroom all the previous' owners personal things had been removed from the kitchen so really all Ali had to replace were the kitchen towels, aprons but she wanted to add a few more mixing bowls. The plates, silverware, glasses and pots and pans were all high quality stuff that Ali didn't mind using as long as she washed them. She was just finishing up the kitchen when Tobias and Gibbs reentered the kitchen, dressed in relaxed weekend clothes.

"Well Princess, what's the verdict. Does the kitchen pass inspection?" asked Gibbs as he came over and pull Ali into his arms looking at the list in her hand.

Luckily there was only a few minor things that she wanted to add so it looked like buying this house was going to be easier than either one of them thought. Gibbs remembered back to when the two of them had first gone down to Ali's beach house in Chesapeake Beach. The house had been totally empty of everything except the appliances and he and Ali had spent almost four hours having to re buy everything from the cleaning supplies to the pots and pans to furnish that house. Of course now it was just perfect, and their little families first get away from D.C. Now they had this house and because they'd bought a governmental seized house things were going a lot smoother and cheeper.

"Oh yeah Daddy, this kitchen is wonderful! I only want to change out the towels and aprons and buy a few more mixing bowls and that's it. Oh do you think we could maybe get one of those big chest freezers so we could stock up on meat and maybe ice cream?" asked Ali in her best little girl voice.

She wasn't sure if there was a store close by so it might be prudent to bring enough for a long stay and freeze it. Plus she'd found an electric ice cream maker along with a bread maker in the pantry and she planned to read up on how to use them as soon as possible.

"Of course sweetheart, I'm sure there's enough space to put one or two in the garage." said Tobias with a smile.

He and Gibbs had both thought the same thing and had talked about it earlier when they made their cursory inspection of the house.

"Well what's next, the dinning room?" asked Gibbs as he lead Ali out of the kitchen

"Oh there's nothing I want to change in her except I would like to put a small little table in the covered patio out here" said Ali as she opened the double doors that lead to the covered deck just outside the dinning room.

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetheart, dinner on the patio with my best girl" said Tobias with a smile.

"Oh Papa" blushed Ali

After that each room was checked and for the most part was found to be just perfect. Ali did want to add shelves to the storage area in the garage, a grill and a few more chairs on the covered deck outside the family room and a jacuzzi to the covered deck just outside the master bedroom. She also wanted to talk to Grandma Augustina and Grandpa Todd about maybe putting some gardens and container planters on the open deck just outside of family and utility room, that way they could have some fresh fruits and vegetables during the summer.

The thorough room by room house inspection took all morning so by the time they were done it was noon. As they fixed lunch Gibbs promised to take pictures of each room in the house plus the garage and covered decks so they could see what she wanted added. So while Ali slept Gibbs took the pictures then together they made the call to Tim to ask him about the satellite survey of the property. After promising to pull up all the images he could they ended the call and went to spend the rest of Ali's nap time resting themselves.

By four o' clock Ali was awake and raring to go explore their property outside. So after a diaper change and a snack Tobias and Gibbs helped Ali dress in long blue jeans, a tank top with a long sleeved shirt over it and good tennis shoes.

After that they spent the next two hours exploring their property and found several good resting spots that could be the end of a fairly easy hiking trail. Gibbs make note of their location and promised to talk to Tim about them.

So just as it was getting dark they headed back towards the house and fixed dinner then spent the rest of the night on the couch watching another baseball game. At Ali's bed time they gave her a shower then tucked her into bed once again her falling asleep without her bottle.

Sunday they spent the morning re washing all the dishes, silverware, glasses and pots and pans then after lunch and Ali's nap they got on the computer and spent the rest of the time searching for the big items that they wanted to add. Ali, Gibbs and Tobias didn't mind the people from NCIS, the FBI or Ciphers and Decryptions buying them some of the medium to smaller stuff but when it came to the Jacuzzi or the pool they wanted to buy that themselves. So they made a list of all the other things they wanted and sent the pictures as links to Leon, Tobias' boss and Alan in C & D along with Abby and Tim.

After that their last night in their almost ready retirement home was spent just cuddling on the couch watching a game and talking about all the fun they were going to have here. Monday morning they packed up and caught an afternoon flight back to D.C. Letting them arrive home just around four o' clock.

Everyone knew that they were coming in today so they waited in the bull pen for them and when the elevator doors opened and Gibbs, Tobias and Ali emerged they were greeted with lots of hugs and "Welcome back!"

"How was your trip Ktantonet, did you like the new house?" asked Ziva as she looked at Ali.

She looked very relaxed and even a little bit tanned, which in her opinion was a very good thing. Even though Ali only worked two or three days a week those days were usually 18 hours or longer. It almost seemed she worked more since she'd semi retired than she did when she was working full time.

"I loved it Ziva! Did you get the links that we sent you Tim?" asked Ali as she handed him the memory card from a digital camera.

"Sure did Ali, and I got all those satellite images you asked about Boss. I think I found several good trails that could be easily cleared for hiking" said Tim

"Thanks Tim, I'll get with you later about some trails we found ourselves" said Gibbs

"And our list of things that Ali wants to change or add to the house?" asked Leon as he walked into the bull pen.

Will be on your desk by tomorrow Director along with a copy to the FBI and C & D said Tobias.

"Good, and welcome back" said Leon with a smile and a small wink at Ali.

As long as they were at the Navy yard Ali had to treat Leon as Director Vance but with that wink she knew her Uncle Leon had missed her.

"Thank you Director Vance" called Ali as he went up the stairs.

"Well how about a pizza family night so Ali can show you all the photographs and tell you everything about the new house" said Gibbs as he pulled Ali close to him.

"Sounds great boss, do you want us to bring the pizza?" asked Tony as he started to gather his things to leave.

"Nah this ones on us, you're just in charge of the desert but nothing really sweet. Ali's had a really busy week and doesn't need to get high" said Gibbs

"I know just the thing Gibbs, a wonderful fresh fruit salad that I made from a new recipe"said Ziva

"Sounds wonderful Ziva, everyone meet over at our house around six o' clock. That way we can have time to shower and change and unpack" said Tobias.

"Great, I'll see everyone there and I'll call Augustina for you Jethro" said Ducky as he and Jimmy left the bull pen.

"Great thanks Ducky, well come on baby girl" whispered Gibbs as he kissed the side of Ali's head "I think we'd better get home and get you showered and changed before our guest arrive"

"Sure thing Daddy, see you later everyone" called Ali as Gibbs and Tobias lead her out of the bull pen and towards the elevators'.

As the elevator doors closed Ali heard a round of "Bye Ali!" and "Welcome back Ali!" from the rest of the NCIS agents on the floor. As the elevator started to move downward Ali leaned against Gibbs' chest and closed her eyes.

"Ali are you sure you can take everyone coming over tonight, we can always call and tell them you're too tired" said Gibbs as he looked down at the woman in his arms and started rubbing her back

"No I'm not that tired Daddy, just relieved really. I've been afraid that the house was going to take some major remodeling or changing to get it like we wanted it. I never expected it to be so perfect right off the bat" said Ali as she looked up at Gibbs then Tobias

"That's why we wanted to buy a governmental seized house, Ali. Most of those houses were built top of the line, no expense spared and we'd hoped that if you got to choose their would be very little if anything you wanted to change" said Tobias with a smile.

"Well you're right about that Papa, that house is top of the line and the property is beautiful. I just hope we can get everything ready before we retire, we only have about a week you know"

"Don't you worry about that little one, between NCIS, the FBI, Ciphers & Decryptions, Sec Nav and several U. S. Congressmen that house will be just they way you want it by the time we leave D. C." said Tobias

"Thank you Daddy, thank you Papa. I don't know what to say" said Ali with a sigh

"You don't have to say anything Ali, you've earned it with all you're hard work and services to the United States Government" said Gibbs as he gave her a little squeezed.

Actually both he and Tobias thought Ali had earned a whole lot more but, all this help they were getting showed that she was really and truly appreciated in this town. The rest of the ride they were quiet and made it home easily in far less time than they normally would. While Gibbs brought in their suitcases Tobias filled the jacuzzi and soon Ali was in the jacuzzi relaxing in her father's arms.

After a five minute soak then a quick bath Tobias diapered, dressed and put Ali down for a short nap while Gibbs ordered that pizza's. At six o' clock everyone started to arrive so reluctantly Gibbs went upstairs to wake Ali while Tobias let them in. It took a few minutes for Gibbs to wake Ali but soon he had her dressed in sleep tops and capri pants and they were coming downstairs.

Jimmy and Breena had brought Victoria this time so Gibbs got out the high chair they kept for her and everyone sat around the dinning room table eating and talking about Ali, Tobias' and Gibbs' new house. After the last piece of pizza was eaten and everything thrown away they all went into the living room where Tim plugged the flash drive Ali had given him into their television and Ali started showing everyone the pictures.

There were lots of oohs and ahhs as Ali told about each room and mentioned any changes or additions she wanted to make. There weren't many so each member of the family made notes on what they wanted to help with. When Tony mentioned the pool and jacuzzi Tobias and Gibbs said that they had already bought them and they just needed to be delivered and installed.

After that the evening went quickly especially when talked changed to Ali wanting to put a several raised gardens on the deck for fruits and vegetables. Soon they had all the measurements and required items figured out and Gibbs knew that was one more thing he had to add to the list he gave to Leon and Tobias' boss.

Since they were going to be retired it didn't matter if they started the gardens a little late. They could stay as long as they wanted to and always cover them, then re plant next year. By nine o' clock both Ali and Victoria were sound asleep so everyone said their welcome backs and good nights as they gathered their things then left.

As Gibbs carried Ali upstairs he once again marveled at the extended family he had. Everyone, including Breena, who hadn't known Ali that long, wanted to help and go the extra mile just to make her happy. After another quick diaper change Ali was tucked into bed with her bottle, pacifier and Puffalump and after watching her for a few minutes both men leaned down and kissed her head softly then went to bed themselves


	4. Officially Retired and much more

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Off to the Adirondack

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old & New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" , "Fiesta de Mayo", Greatest Daddies Ever", "When the Leaves Begin to Fall", "It's Scary Out There!"& "Deep in the Heart of Winter"

I got the idea for this story while I was playing a big fish computer game called "Campsites".

After they all retire Gibbs and Tobias buy a mountain house in the Adirondacks and take Ali there to show her the wonders of the great outdoors.

Chapter 4: Officially Retired and much more...

It actually took only a week for everything to be bought, delivered and installed in Gibbs', Tobias and Ali's new home but they were asked to stay around one more week so they could have their retirement party. Since they were now officially retired Tobias, Gibbs and Ali spent that extra week packing up their things and getting the house ready to be empty for at least the next two to three months.

They ended up asking Ms. McDonald down the street to take care of Ali's gardens and distribute the vegetables among herself and the rest of the neighbors. Tim, Tony and Jimmy agreed take care of any house work that needed to be done and they left an open invitation of the extended family to use the pool any time they wanted to. They just had to take care of the maintenance, filters and chemicals.

So by Friday night they trio was all packed and the house ready for them to leave. They'd been told to be showered and dressed in their black tie clothes by five thirty and that a car would come pick them up. So after a very playful shower for Ali and a long sexy one for Gibbs and Tobias the trio was waiting downstairs in their black tie formal attire.

"Daddy, stop messy with your tie you're going to ruin your suit" said Ali as she came over and once again straighten Gibbs' tie.

He hated to wait especially when he didn't know what he was waiting for and even after their long, hot shower sex shower Gibbs was beginning to get tense again. They'd all agreed to let NCIS, the FBI and Ciphers & Decryptions take care of their retirement party but both Gibbs and Tobias weren't men who liked surprises and this party had started to worry them. Especially since they'd been asked to stay in D.C an extra week after their official last day of work.

"Sorry Princess, but you know I don't like surprises" said Gibbs with a smile

"Oh that's rich Daddy, you only don't like being on the receiving end of surprises" retorted Ali with a smile, remembering very well the many surprises that both men had given her.

"She's got you there Jethro" said Tobias with a smile

"Oh shut up Tobias and get the door while I get Ali's things" said Gibbs as the doorbell rang and the security system turned on to reveal a man standing at the door in a chauffeur's suit. It was just the end of May and still pretty warm but they weren't sure where they were going so they wanted her to have in encase she needed it.

"Fornell-Gibbs residence?" asked the man as he stood smiling.

He'd been told that he was going to be picking up three retiring Federal agents and as he saw the other two coming towards the door he had to smile. They made a nice trio or whatever they were. The woman was wearing a black halter top dress with a simple belt at the waist and a long flared skirt, both men were in tuxedo's the only difference between them was that one wore a back vest and the other didn't.

"Were ready, do you know where we're going?" asked Gibbs as he led Ali out the door.

"Yes sir, I do. But I was asked not to say anything until we arrived" answered the driver with a smile as opened the back door for them to enter the car.

"Give it a rest Jethro, we'll find out as soon as we get there" said Tobias with a smile as he climbed in after Ali. Gibbs followed him mumbling a few choice words, then the door was closed and soon they were on there way to their destination.

The drive took over an hours and in that time Ali had ended up leaning against Tobias with her head on her shoulder. They had packed her a go bag with several diapers, a bottle, her pacifier, blanket and iPad knowing full well that tonight was probably going to be a long one and wanted her to be comfortable on the right home.

When they pulled up into the driveway and stopped Ali moved off of Gibbs and was the first one out of the limousine as soon as they driver opened the door. After placing a hand on the small of her back and whispering in her ear to calm her down the trio entered the hotel. They were lead to a large banquet room at the back of the hotel and entered to find it full of people they knew.

It seamed almost all of NCIS, the FBI and Ciphers and Decryptions were there along with a great many senators, congressmen, judges and the Secretary of the Navy. Along the back wall was a large table with a banner hanging above it saying "Congratulations! Jethro, Tobias & Ali"

"Oh look Jethro, Tobias! All these people for our retirement!" cried Ali as she went to hug several people.

"Not just you're retirement Ali" said Sec Nav as he brought Ali back to Gibbs and Tobias. "Now that you're both are retired we figured that you might finally want to have that wedding Ali's been wanting you two to have"

"I didn't tell him honestly guys" said Ali as she looked at both men and blushed.

"But sir, the license, blood work and judge? Not to mention same sex marriages aren't legal in D.C" said Gibbs.

"Why do you think you had such a long drive Jethro? We are in Maryland" said Leon as he came to stand with Sec Nav and Ali

"And the license, blood work and judge are taken care of. We're not director's of a Federal Agency for nothing" said Tobias' boss with a smile

"We got the blood work from your last physical's and the license is all ready and waiting for your signatures" said Sec Nav

"Oh please, Jethro. Please, Tobias. You know you wanted to but couldn't because of your'e jobs, well now that doesn't matter any more" said Ali

"And what about the judge?" asked Gibbs

"That would be my job, among other things" said Judge Patricia Hanley, one of their favorite judges and long time acquaintance.

"Well then, I guess there is only one more thing to say. Tobias C. Fornell would you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his partner and lover.

"Uhhhhh, yes. Yes Jethro, I will marry you" said Tobias as he smiled at the man that held his heart

"Great! Oh thank you Tobias, thank you Jethro!" said Ali she threw herself at both men.

"Now all we need are the rings, I'm assuming you two have one don't you?" asked Judge Hanley then smiled as both men held up their hands to show a set of platinum bands already on their fingers.

"Well then that's taken care of, now if you will just choose your best men we can get this ceremony started" said Judge Hanley which caused a laugh among the crowd.

Ducky stood with Gibbs while Tobias asked Emily and soon the pair were standing just in front of the head table with Judge Hanley reciting the marriage vows. When it was all over and the judge pronouned them husband and husband Tobias was the first one to pull Gibbs into a kiss which soon had the whole room whooping and cheering. When the cheering died down Judge Hanley called for silence once more.

"Well that was only one of my duties that I was asked to preform today, now the other one. I have here in my hand not only the marriage license between one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias C. Fornell but also the request that the name of one Allison Desirae Grayson be changed. Does said petitioner agree with the request that has come before the bench?"

Ali had been sitting on the front room with the rest of the family and at Gibbs and Tobias' kiss went up to both men and gave them a hug. Now she stood stunned as she heard Judge Hanley asked the question that she had so long been wanting to hear.

"Jethro, Tobias?" asked Ali as she looked at the newly married pair

"It's not our doing Ali, but if you don't want to" said Gibbs hesitantly.

He knew that they'd talked about it a few times, but like their marriage, had decided it was unsafe to do because of their jobs. But now that they all were retired they'd both thought about it a lot and had planned to talk to Ali about it as soon as they got to their new home.

"Not want to! You have got to be kidding me! You two are the best things to come into my life and I would be proud to carry both you're names, that is if it's alright with Emily?" said Ali as she looked over at the young woman she now considered her sister.

"I'd be proud to have you as a Fornell Ali, even if it is hyphenated" replied Emily with a smile which caused a ripple of laughter to go through the assembled group

"Well now that's settled, come up her and sign these documents and I'll file them with the clerk Monday morning" said Judge Hanley with a smile as she held out a pen for Gibbs, Tobias and Ali to sign the appropriate papers.

After they'd all signed everywhere they had to Judge Hanley turned them around to face the assembled ground. Gibbs and Tobias side by side with Ali in the middle.

"I now proudly give you Jethro and Tobias Fornell-Gibbs, along with their daughter Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs"

At that announcement the whole room erupted into a loud cheer which they were sure could be heard all the way back to D.C. After that the rest of the evening was spent celebrating Gibbs, Tobias and Ali's retirement. Ali danced with almost everyone man there and even Gibbs and Tobias got in a few dances with various other woman.

At seven o' clock the table were put back and an elegant dinner was served then the trio were roasted and toasted with various stories about their times as Federal Agents. A large combination wedding and retirement cake was brought out and the rest of the evening was spent talking and reminiscing with old acquaintances and friends.

By eleven o' clock Ali was beginning to wind down so Gibbs and Ali headed towards the door while Tobias got their coats and Ali's bag. They were stopped just short of the door by Leon Vance, Tobias' boss and Sec Nav along with the rest of their extended family behind them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Leon in his best NCIS Director's voice.

"Ali's getting tired Leon and we have a long drive back to D.C , so we thought we'd head on out now" said Gibbs as he tightened his grip on Ali's shoulder.

had a feeling they were still up to something and did think Ali had the strength to face much more. Tonight had been a dream come true. He'd married his soul mate and legally gotten another daughter, there really wasn't much more they could do to top this.

"Not happening Jethro, you and Tobias are to take Ali upstair to the hotel's ambassadorial suite and spend the night there. That way you can sleep as long as you like and after you wake up a car will take you back to D. C where you are to take your daughter and you're selves to the airport and fly to the Adirondacks to enjoy your retirement"

"Leon we didn't bring anything but Ali's go bag" said Gibbs softly

"Already taken care of Agent Gibbs, my people went out and bought the three of you everything you would need for tonight and it is waiting in your suite. Now go put that little one to bed and enjoy your honeymoon, and that's an order" said Tobias' boss firmly

Gibbs stood looking at the three men for a minute then looked down at his daughter and smiled. She was exhausted and he really didn't relish the idea of the long drive back to D.C. This way they could sleep late and enjoy themselves, and be refreshed for the flight to their new home without worrying. With a firm nod at the three men Gibbs meet Tobias in the hallway and lead him towards the elevators

"Where we going Jethro? Ali really needs to get home and get some sleep" said Tobias as he looked at his daughter in Gibbs arms. She was leaning heavily against his chest with her eyes closed.

"Change of plans Tobias, it seams we've been highjacked. You're director and mine along with Sec Nav and probably the rest of the family have made arrangements for us to spend the night here and then a car to take us home then to the airport tomorrow" said Gibbs as he led Ali into the elevator

"But what about clothes, and Ali's things. Jethro we didn't pack anything but her go bag and that won't last overnight?" said Tobias as the elevator door's closed.

"All taken care of Tobias, it seems the family has gotten sneaky in our old age" said Gibbs.

"We're not old Daddy!" mumbled Ali against his chest.

"Yeah you keep thinking that baby girl" laughed Gibbs

"Love you Daddy, love you Papa" mumbled Ali once again as she snuggled against Gibbs shirt.

"Love you to baby girl" whispered Gibbs as he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you to little one" whispered Tobias as he leaned over and kissed Ali then leaned up to kiss his new husband.

They stayed together for a few minutes until Ali moaned and mumbled "Papa!" After that they were quiet as they rode the elevator to the Ambassadorial suite on the top floor of the hotel. Even though the hotel was outside of D.C it was still a luxury hotel and occasionally had an ambassador or foreign dignitary so there Ambassadorial suite took up the entire floor.

As the elevator doors opened Gibbs and Tobias looked out in wonder at the luxury before them. The floor was carpeted with a plush red carpet and there was meeting or work area set off to the left of the elevator along with several smaller rooms for aids or body guards. Their room was at the end of the hall to the right of the elevator behind two large doors.

The doors opened into a large sitting or entertainment area with a smaller bedroom left and the master suite to the right. After taking Ali into the smaller bedroom and indeed finding a suitcase with everything that Ali would need for an overnight stay, they quickly undressed her, changed her diaper then re dressed her in her sleep clothes giving her a bottle and turning on her sleep music as they left. After that they stumbled into the master suite, striping each others clothes of as fast as they could to spend their first night as a newly married couple.

-NCIS-

The next morning Tobias and Gibbs woke around nine o' clock as was usual for them and went in to find a wet and sleepy Ali just waking up.

"Good morning Princess" said Tobias as he took the pacifier from Ali

"Morning Papa, are we going to leave so soon?" asked Ali as Tobias changed her diaper

"Well I don't know sweetheart, depends on how soon you want to get to our new house" said Gibbs as he helped Ali sit up.

"Well I was thinking" started Ali

"Oh no, never a good thing Jethro" said Tobias as he came out of the bathroom from washing his hands.

"Papa! As I was saying, we didn't leave the party until around eleven or later and then here you are awaking and changing me at nine the next morning. That didn't give you two 8much time for a honeymoon, so I was thinking that after we order breakfast you two could go back to bed and then we could leave when you get up the second time" said Ali with a devious smile on her face

"And just what would you be doing while your father and I are enjoying our honeymoon, little one?" asked Tobias.

He'd actually had the same idea himself but wasn't sure how excited Ali was to get to their new home. Even though they had the rest of their lives to spend together tonight was their honeymoon and he wanted to start their marriage off on a good note. Last night had been wonderful but short and he really looked forward to spending more time with his new husband.

"I'll be fine Papa, really. The hotel has satellite television plus free internet so I can go ahead and finish ordering all the food for the house" said Ali with a smile.

The weekend they were up in the Adirondacks checking out the house they'd done some research about the area and found a local Wal-Mart about fifteen miles away plus a couple of closer smaller grocery stores where they could get milk and eggs when they needed them. They'd also found an internet grocery store that delivered to that area and an online meat company where they could get their meat from.

Ali had wanted to order everything last week and have it waiting for them but since they'd stayed in D.C another week they'd talked her out of it, saying that they could visit the local Wal-Mart and grocery store then order it after they got there. Now Ali could order them while the guys entertained themselves. They would still have to wait until they were at the house to have it delivered because they could get things delivered to the Adirondacks, but not their house it was to far out of most delivery areas.

Tobias had asked a friend in the upstate New York FBI office if he would mind having all their packaged delivered to him then they would pay to have him send them on, or he could deliver them himself. Sec Nav had set up a courier service to have Ali's cases delivered and picked up but they didn't think it would be right to use them to deliver their packages as well. So he'd worked out this arrangement with his friends and that way their packages would get delivered and he could still see someone from the Bureau every once in a while.

"Are you sure Ali, we could always wait until..." started Tobias then stopped when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"You might as well give it up Tobias, you're not going to change Ali's mind. And remember we did tell her once that we wouldn't fuss about going back to bed after we've changed her" reminded Gibbs with a smile.

"You're right of course little one, I apologize. So what do you want for breakfast so we can call room service?" said Tobias as he handed Ali the room service menu

"Oh I'd like some french toast, sausage and scrambled eggs with milk and orange juice please" said Ali as she handed back the menu to Tobias then went to turn on the suites computer.

"Do you remember most of what we needed to order baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he came up behind her and kissed her on the head.

"I made a list and e-mailed it to myself just encase I forgot, that way I can get it no matter where I am" said Ali with a smile as she started logging onto her email.

"Good girl, well make an investigator out of you yet Princess" said Gibbs with a smile as he headed towards the phone to order their breakfast

"To late for that Daddy, I'm retired and living La buena vida" replied Ali

"Aren't we all sweetheart, aren't we all" said Gibbs as he looked at his new husband and daughter.

Ten minutes later breakfast was delivered and the little family sat down to eat, then Ali promptly pushed the two of them back towards their room and placed the dishes outside the door. It turned out to be another six hours before Tobias and Gibbs re emerged from their room fully dressed with goofy smiles on both their faces.

In that time Ali had gotten online and ordered all of their household items to last them for at least the month along with some extra regular and swimming diapers for her. She'd also for found a site where they could order fresh fruits and vegetables along with some canned and frozen stuff. She knew that the gardens had been planted but didn't expect them to bear fruit for a while, so a least for a while they would have to buy their fruits and vegetables. She also ordered a wide variety of meats, poultry and fish but knew full well that they would probably pick some up at the local grocery store.

They were going to have to get their bread, eggs and milk and other perishable items from the store anyway since those couldn't be frozen very easily and would spoil if they bought them in bulk. So after paying for everything and having it shipped to Tobias' friend in the FBI she email them to let them know what was coming. After that she sat and watched television until her father's emerged.

"Have fun guys?" asked Ali with a smirk on her face

"Allison Desirae" growled Gibbs

"Sorry Daddy, I got everything ordered and sent an email to Papa's friend telling him what was coming and when" answered Ali softly

"Thank you sweetheart, that's a good girl" said Tobias as he came over and kissed her head then whispered in her ear "Don't mind him little one, we had a wonderful time thank you"

"Tobias!" growled Gibbs then laughed at the look on his husbands face.

There extra time together had been wonderful and knowing that Ali had given it to the made it that much more special.

"Well are we ready to head on out of here and get going on our retirement?" said Gibbs with a clap of his hands.

"I'm ready Daddy, just let me do one more thing" said Ali as she went to retrieve the camera that Tim had given her last night.

Even though they'd had a professional photographer there Tim, Tony and Ziva had brought their own camera and had taken pictures all night long. Tim had given her his camera with his pictures and told her that he would have Tony and Ziva e-mail them their photos. Tim knew how much Ali liked to photography and wanted her to have a way to take pictures up at their mountain home.

So as Ali returned to the living area she sat Gibbs and Tobias on the couch then placed the camera on a a few feet away from them and then ran to sit between both men.

"Smile Daddy, Papa" called Ali just as the camera took their picture and in rapid session to several more candid shots.

"What were those for Princess" asked Gibbs as he watched Ali retrieve the camera then pull up the pictures.

"These are our morning after shots, so if anyone asks I have proof that you two survived your honeymoon"

"Ali!" said both Gibbs and Tobias together.

They'd taken some pretty nice shots, the first one of the two of them sitting on the couch with Ali between them, then the next one was of Gibbs kissing Ali's head, then one of Tobias and the last one was of Tobias leaning over Ali and kissing Gibbs. Ali had ducked down when she saw Tobias leaning towards Gibbs and even though she was smiling she had a disgusted look on her face.

After showing the pictures to Gibbs and Tobias and all three laughing about them the trio quickly repacked their belongings into the two suitcases that were left in the room and called down that they were checking out. The manager said he would call the car and have it waiting for them when they came downstairs so they took their time and enjoyed their last few minutes in their honeymoon suite.

Ten minutes later the trio was coming out of the elevator to find that the car was indeed waiting for them. As Gibbs returned the key to the manager Tobias lead Ali out to the car and was waiting for him when he returned.

"Well it looks like we got hood winked more than we thought" said Gibbs as he climbed into the car.

"What do you mean Jethro?" asked Tobias as he looked at the other man.

"Everything was already paid for along with the car back to D.C." said Gibbs as he pulled Tobias into his arms.

"Daddy! If you two are going to do that I'm sitting over there!" said Ali as she quickly moved to the other seat across from the pair.

"Alone at last, well almost" laughed Tobias as he looked at his daughter who had already turned on her iPad and had the ear phones in.

"Don't worry, she'll be asleep before we get thirty minutes into the ride" said Gibbs as he pulled Tobias closer and started nibbling on his neck.

True to his word Ali didn't make it the whole thirty minutes before she was laying down across the other seat with her eyes closed. Ali had ordered herself lunch from room service and had managed to stay awake until Gibbs and Tobias came out but now it was catching up with her. So as Tobias moved out of Gibbs' arms he carefully checked her diaper, then changed her and put her sleep music on then covered her with her blanket. After slipping her pacifier in her mouth he carefully moved back into his husbands arms and together they spent the rest of the trip snuggling and watching Ali sleep.

It was nearly six o' clock when they arrived back in D. C. and since they had skipped lunch they got something to eat before they all loaded up Tobias' SUV and drove to the airport. Once they were there they checked in then called Tony asking him to pick up Tobias' car from the airport.

As usual the flight was long and Ali stayed awake for about an hour then was fast asleep again. They had about an hour layover in Boston where they got something else to eat then got on another plane and headed for their final destination. Once at the airport they retrieved their luggage, then called in a favor from one of Tobias' FBI buddies and soon a car was picking them up.

The drive from the airport to their home in the Adirondack mountains took almost another two hours so when they finally got home Ali was sound asleep with no chance they were going to wake her up. So as Tobias helped his buddy carry in the luggage Gibbs carried Ali into the house then into to her room.

"Thanks for the ride, Greg. I owe you one" said Tobias as he and his buddy dropped the last of their luggage into the entry way.

"No problem Tobias, just call it pay back for all the times you save my ass. And congratulations on you marriage and retirement, I can't think of two people who deserved it more" called Greg as he waved at Gibbs as he came out of Ali's room then left.

"Ali alright Jethro?" asked Tobias as he went into Gibbs' arms.

"She's fine Tobias, didn't even move when I undressed and changed her. She just turned over and went right back to sleep" said Gibbs with a grin.

"Well she's had an exciting day, and she's not the only one. Getting married, getting a daughter, retiring and going on a honeymoon. Wow what an adventure" said Tobias

"Well like Ali said, were living La buena vida. Tobias"

"That we are Jethro, that we are" said Tobias as he lead his new husband into their room to show him just how good his life was.


	5. Hiking, Fishing and all that fun stuff

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Off to the Adirondack

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 5: Hiking, Fishing and all that fun stuff

The next morning Ali, Tobias and Gibbs woke late but soon were raring to go. As ordered by both Director Vance and Tobias' boss they'd made a list of the things they wanted added to the house and with them spending that extra week in D.C they were sure that everything that they'd asked had been done. As Ali, Tobias and Gibbs fixed breakfast they noticed that indeed the kitchen towels that Ali had chosen were bought along with several aprons and other little knick knacks that personalized the kitchen for them and Ali. It was almost like their kitchen in D. C had been replicated with a few newer thing thrown in.

After the pancakes with fruit and whipped cream were made, eaten, and the kitchen cleaned up they went to explore the house once again. Ali started in her room and noticed that the bedrail, baby monitor along with a small refrigerator now finished off her room. She unpacked the rest of her clothes, having left all the clothes she'd previously brought so now her drawers and closet were filled with all of her summer and spring play sets and sundresses.

When she finished her room she meet Gibbs and Tobias outside their master bedroom and together they showed her their new jacuzzi which was on the covered deck outside their bathroom. It was just like the one they had at home except it had a deck around one side where they could hold or store things while they were in the jacuzzi. Tobias and Gibbs had ordered the jacuzzi but the family had confiscated the delivery and installation. They had also added subdued lights around the railing of the deck and some deck lounges so if they wanted to they could use it after dark while Ali was asleep.

On the two decks that went off Ali's room they'd added a simple table and chair on the front covered deck, with a full patio table with umbrella on the back. That way she could read, listen to her music or sketch but still be comfortable and protected from the sun.

They'd kept the office pretty much the same except for installing a new computer, printer, fax/scanner and web cam so that Ali could talk to her family and friends. The cyber tech guys installed all the latest and most up to date software so Ali would be able to work even while she was retired if she wanted to.

The family room, dinning room and entry way weren't changed that much with the exception of adding a small table and coat rack by the door. A high end security system had been installed all over the house with camera's monitoring all sides of the house, and a screen showing who was at the front door. A large grill and extra chairs were added to the covered patio off the family room, as well as a small umbrella table and chairs just off the dinning room.

The big additions to were the garage and the extra room just off the garage. Abby, Ziva, Jackie, Breena and Emily had turned that room into a high tech play room for Ali. With lots of book shelves and a table so Ali could read, draw or do her puzzles or lego's. They'd also added another large screen television with a Sony PlayStation 4, because while visiting the guys in Cyber Crimes one day Ali got hooked on video games. Mostly she played the non violent sports games along with a few of the older arcade type games.

In the main part of garage sat two new cars, a dark plum Cadillac Escalade Platinum 4x4 for Tobias, and a dark green Chevrolet High Country pick up truck for Gibbs. In the last area of the garage sat another 18'x40'x54" Contempra above ground oval pool with 1.5-HP opti-flo pump filtration system and grand entrance steps with outside ladder.

At this Ali squealed and ran to the pool while both Gibbs and Tobias looked over their cars. Tobias' boss had told them that the Bureau would take care of getting them vehicles but they'd both assumed that they would be worn out pieces of junk that they'd have to rebuild. But both of these car's were brand new with very little milage on then and all the added bells and whistles. As they both opened the doors to check them out Ali came running up to both of them.

"Wow Papa! You're director wasn't lying when he said he'd get you both cars that you could drive year around up here if you wanted to. These are nice!" said Ali as she climbed into Tobias' car and looked around.

"Yes they are sweetheart, and with this one I think you have more room on the second bench than my other car" said Tobias

"I sure do Papa, I can almost spread out totally on my back on this bench" said Ali as she laid down.

"How's you're truck Jethro?" called Tobias as he looked at his husband with the hood raised leaning over the engine.

"Sweet Tobias, real sweet. We are definitely going to have to send everyone thank you cards for everything they've done for us" said Gibbs as he gently dropped the hood of his new truck.

"I've got something better in mind Daddy, how about we take pictures of us enjoying all our new additions then e-mail them as a Thank you presentation for everyone. That way everyone can see what everyone else did and how much we're enjoy it"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan sweetheart, can you take care of the presentation for us?" asked Tobias as he came over to his daughter.

Ali had just climbed out of the back door of his SUV and was walking over to meet Gibbs who was headed towards him.

"Of course Papa, If you and Daddy will help with the pictures I'll do the rest" said Ali with a smile.

After that they headed towards the storage area to find both it's walls lined with floor to ceiling shelves with different sizes of plastic storage bins on each of the selves. Outside on the deck their were several different sized raised gardens, and container planters each of them all ready planted, some already with medium sized plants. They had installed a irrigation system that would water the gardens on a timer so all Ali really had to do was weed them and harvest the vegetables when they were ready.

Each garden had at least two rows of vegetables in them, most of the same ones that Ali always planted in her gardens at home. They had tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers and zucchini in large container planters, with two rows potatoes, onions, sweet potatoes, carrots, peas, green beans, squash and corn in the raised beds. They had also placed in two separate raised beds a little to the side of the others, one had watermelon and cantaloupe while the other had strawberries and blue berries.

The upstairs loft was pretty much left alone with the exception of the three single bed were changed to two double beds and the two small chairs and table was moved out. The second guest suite in the basement was exactly the same except for the table and chairs from the loft were moved in there. All in all everything that Ali, Tobias and Gibbs had asked for had been done along with a few extras thrown in.

Just before they left Tim had given Gibbs and Tobias a map of the new trails that the Corps of Engineers had added along with new surveillance images of their property so they knew what the property entailed. The Corps had also built a small fishing shack and dock so if Gibbs wanted to he could built a boat and launch it from the dock. The shack was equipped with three sets of the latest fishing gear along with a simple cane pole for Ali to start fishing with.

As the day wore Ali, Tobias and Gibbs started exploring their property but soon realized that it was going to take much more than one day so after a few hours they returned to the house. Dinner was a quiet affair and soon the trio was curled up in the chairs out on the covered deck watching the sunset.

-NCIS-

The next morning Tobias and Gibbs woke Ali at their usual time and after a playful breakfast they got ready to drive into the nearest town to buy groceries. Ali decided that she wanted to wear some of her "big Ali" clothes so after careful consideration she choose a simple sundress with her small heeled canvasespadrille shoes.

The ride in Tobias' new SUV was luxurious and although they were going somewhere new Ali still fell asleep about thirty minutes into the trip. By the time they'd arrived at the town Ali was true to her word and was sprawled out on the back bench of Tobias' car.

"Would you look at that, even retired and dressed as "big Ali" our little one still shines through" said Tobias as he turned around in the drivers seat to look at their daughter.

They had brought Ali's bag that they usually kept in Tobias' car figuring that when they returned home they could replace it. So when Gibbs saw Ali lay down on the back bench he covered her with her blanket and slipped her pacifier into her mouth. Now she laid only completely on her back with one leg tucked under her and the other leaning against the back of the bench.

"Well you know Ali Tobias, she's never really going to give up little Ali no matter how she's dressed" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali and smiled. Even dressed in her "big Ali" clothes she would always be his baby girl

"I guess you're right Jethro, I just hope her acting like little Ali won't cause problems here as well" answered Tobias with a sigh

"If it does we'll deal with it Tobias, we can't asked Ali to change just because a few people are stupid and closed minded" said Gibbs as he laid his hand on Tobias' thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

"Your right of course, so are you ready to wake our little girl and get this show on the road?" asked Tobias as he leaned over and gave Gibbs a quick kiss then opened the door.

With a smile he followed Tobias then opened the door right by Ali's head.

"Hey Princess, are you ready to go shopping?" asked Gibbs as he gently stroked Ali's head until she opened her eyes.

"Are we there already Daddy? This car rides even better than you're other one Papa" said Ali as she started to climb out.

"Do you need changing now or can you wait until we get back home, it maybe a while little one" said Tobias

"Oh yeah, probably now is a good idea then Papa" said Ali as she laid back down on the bench seat.

"I'll get her Tobias you just go on in and start shopping and we'll be there in a minute" said Gibbs as he climbed in the back of the SUV.

With a wink and a smile Tobias closed the door then went into the store as Gibbs started changing Ali. The drive had been a long one, almost ten miles from their home which even at highway speeds had taken almost two hours to make so Ali was indeed wet. After fastening the last tape on her diaper Gibbs helped her sit up then wipes his hands with a baby wipe before getting out of the car.

In the store Tobias already had a shopping cart and was filling it up with several types of meat, poultry and fish when Ali and Gibbs arrived.

"You think you have enough there Tobias?" asked Gibbs with a grin as he saw his husband place several more packages of meat into the cart.

"Well we don't know when the meat Ali order online will arrive and I just want to make sure we have enough until it does. Plus a lot of this we can freeze if we don't eat it right away" said Tobias with a smile.

"I was teasing Tobias, buy all you want I'm going to take Ali and start on the vegetables and fruit. It might be awhile before her gardens bears any thing and I want us to have everything we need" said Gibbs as he took Ali's hand and lead her towards the fruits and vegetables.

"Good idea, and don't forget the hot peppers!" called Tobias with a grin

"I'll leave those to you Tobias, you know Ali and I don't eat them" called Gibbs back then with a smile pushed their cart away.

"Are you new here sir?" asked a middle aged woman wearing a dirty grocers apron.

"Well yes, we just bought a house here for our retirement. My husband and daughter are looking at the fruits and vegetables" answered Tobias a little hesitantly. He wasn't my any means ashamed of Gibbs or Ali, it's just his years in the FBI had made him leery of giving out to much information.

"Oh well welcome to the community, which house did you end up buying?" asked the woman.

"The one just off highway 952, I think the private road is called Brookhaven?" said Tobias

"Well it's about time someone decent owned that big beautiful house. The last owner had all kinds of questionable people coming and going at all hours of the day. I thought I heard that the government seized it when they finally caught the owners for money laundering or whatever they were doing?"

"They did, I retired from the FBI and my husband and I bought the house as a retirement present for our daughter. She's also a retired Federal Agent"

"Oh well then the house is finally in good hands now, well it looks like you might been needed in the fruits and vegetables so I'll get you go. Come back in the fall and you can buy from our stand at the farmer's market, we always sell our surplus there so it doesn't go to waste"

"Well Ali's planted several raised beds herself but I'm sure we'll come back for some more of your local produce" said Tobias with a smile.

"Well good luck with your gardens and I hope you all enjoy your retirement." said the woman as she wandered off to the back of the store.

A few minutes later Tobias was standing beside Ali and Gibbs as they put the last of their fruit in the basket.

"Who were you talking to Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he pushed their cart towards the check out counter.

"I think she one of the owners of this store, seams like a real nice lady and didn't seam that upset when I told her about my husband and daughter"

"Well that's a relief" said Gibbs with a sigh

"Asked which house we'd just bought and I told her, seams the previous owners weren't that well liked around here. Seams they had all sorts of unsavory people coming and going" said Tobias with a smile.

"Tobias are you sure this house wasn't involved in any drugs?" asked Gibbs quietly. They both knew about Ali's fear of drug dealers and drug lords and wanted to keep her as far away from that as possible.

"I'm sure Jethro, this house was seized for money laundering, tax evasion and embezzlement. It's previous owners had nothing to do with drugs, they used the money that they made to buy this property and have this house built. They figured if the money was put into something solid that we'd never find it and couldn't take it from them. They didn't count of the FBI and IRS tracking them for years then finally seizing all of their assets and properties."

"That's why it never pays to mess with the Federal Government" said Gibbs with a smile

"You got that right, most people think the FBI is bad but the IRS is worse. Once they get a hold of you they don't ever let go"

"Are we ready to go Jethro, Tobias? It's almost lunch time and I'm getting a little bit hungry" asked Ali

"Sure thing sweetheart, how about we pay for this stuff then go find somewhere to eat in town?" said Gibbs.

"Thanks Jethro, I think breakfast is just about gone"

"Any time baby girl" whispered Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

Soon their groceries were paid for and loaded into the back of Tobias' new SUV and they were headed into town to a little place just a few miles down the road. During the drive to the restaurant Ali saw a road side stand that was selling chickens and eggs. Along with the fruits and vegetables they'd bought five dozen eggs and several gallons of milk, plus a dozen different varieties of bread and rolls.

Ali hadn't gotten a chance to try out the bread or ice cream makers that she'd found in the pantry so for now they'd stocked up until she did. Unknown to Ali both Tobias and Gibbs had put several gallon containers of Ali's favorite ice cream flavors in the cart and added several small ice chest plus ice to their bill so they would make it home before they thawed.

She was once again laying down on the bench seat but this time she was wide awake and watching a movie. She'd just so happened to see the top of the road side stand and sat up just in time to read it before they passed.

"Daddy, Papa! Can we stop and buy some more eggs and chickens" asked Ali

"Ali sweetheart, I think we've bought enough eggs for now and I don't think you really want chicken roaming around in your garden" said Gibbs as he looked back at Ali

"Oh, I guess you're right Daddy. Never mind" said Ali as she laid back down and started watching her movie again.

"Whew that was a close one, can you imaged chickens running around on that back deck?" asked Tobias with a smile as he looked at his husband.

"No thank you, Tobias. Ali's gardens are going to be enough work as it is" said Gibbs with a frown.

"Aww come on Jethro, you know you love Ali's fresh fruits and vegetables and with that irrigation system they put it it's not going to be that much work at all. Since the raised beds are on a wooden deck with plastic under neath them theirs not going to many weeds if any to worry about"

"Who are you trying to convince Tobias me our yourself, You know you like the fruits and vegetables as much as I do" said Gibbs as he leaned over and squeezed Tobias' leg then gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey quit that I'm driving!" said Tobias with mock anger

"You know you love it when I distract you Tobias" whispered Gibbs in a sultry voice.

"Yeah but not when I'm driving Ali in my new car I don't. Now behaving yourself and I might make it up to you later during Ali's nap" said Tobias with a grin

"You've got a deal" said Gibbs as he gave Tobias' leg on more squeeze then removed his hand.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and they made it to the quaint little country restaurant where they had a delicious lunch and even treated Ali to a small ice cream sundae. After a quick change in the parking they were once again on the road headed home. This time Ali didn't even make it back to the grocery store before she was sound asleep in the back seat. After Gibbs had turned around to cover her and give her her pacifier the rest of the ride was done in peace and they soon were once again pulling into the garage of their new house. One of the things that they'd had changed was the remote access to the garage doors so just encase whoever owner the house previously they couldn't get back in using an old remote. They'd also had a state of the art security system put in plus a sprinkler system just encase of a fire since they were so far from a town. After they shut off the alarm they carried the groceries into the kitchen then Tobias went to get Ali while Gibbs started putting the ice cream in the freezer.

After another quick change of Ali's diaper, Tobias helped Gibbs put the rest of the groceries up then together they went into their bedroom so Gibbs could continue to distract Tobias. By four o' clock Ali was awake again and after another diaper change she snacked on some of the fresh fruit they'd just gotten.

After lunch Ali went to check her email and noticed they'd gotten a reply to their email about the deliveries. Someone was going to come out tomorrow morning with all their boxes. As Ali ran out the office she was once again scolded for running in the house. She hadn't changed out of her "big Ali" dress yet but she'd taken off her shoes and was now wearing a pair of thick socks.

"Sorry Daddy, but aren't' you excited! Someone from the FBI is coming tomorrow to bring our packages" said Ali as she slightly bounced in from of them.

"What it's only been a day and you're already tired of us Ali?" said Tobias with mock hurt in his voice.

"Of course not Papa, you know I love spending time with both of you but you have done so much for me that I wanted to do something for you and I asked Papa's friend if he could deliver it with the rest of the packages"

"Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, just what exactly have you done" said Gibbs in his best NCIS voice

"Nothing major Daddy I promise and I'm sure you're going to love it but I need you both to promise me you'll wait until tomorrow. Please, Daddy, please Papa."

"Alright baby girl, if it means that much to you we will wait to reserve judgement until tomorrow but after that" said Gibbs then smiled as Ali sighed and sagged against him. She'd been really worried that she'd upset them, but no matter what she'd did she knew that both he and Tobias would forgive her because that's what father's do.

After that they spent the rest of the afternoon watching Ali swim in the pool until dinner time and then they cooked some of their new steaks on the grill. Dinner was eaten outside on the covered patio and they stayed out their until well after dark just listening to the night time sounds of nature.

At Ali's bedtime they gave Ali a bath in the new jacuzzi then put her to bed the promptly returned to the jacuzzi to spend some quality time together. After a lot of cuddling and some water play they retired to their master bedroom to make love then fall asleep in each other's arms.

-NCIS-

The next morning Tobias and Gibbs entered Ali's room to find her already awake reading a book. While Gibbs went to get her diaper supplies Tobias took Ali's book away from her and laid her back down.

"A little excited aren't you sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he came over and started changing her diaper

"Of course Daddy, I just love getting packages even if I know what's in them" said Ali with a smile.

"Well don't get to excited little , you know it's going to be a lot of work to put up all the supplies from those packages" reminded Tobias as he helped Ali sit up then walked with her to her clothes to help pick out her clothes.

"Oh I know Papa, but you know I love spending time with you no matter what we do" said Ali as she reentered the room carrying on of her summer sundresses. It was pale pink dress with big yellow and orange flowers all over it.

"Looks nice sweetheart, why don't you wear your tennis shoes since we'll be working today" suggested Gibbs as he came out of the bathroom.

"Good idea Daddy, oh and Daddy can we go exploring on of the trails after lunch if it's not to hot?" asked Ali as she scooted by him and went into the bathroom to dress.

"Well see Prince how you feel after lunch and your nap, okay?" said Tobias as he looked over at Ali.

They both knew that she'd been dying to go explore the trails but didn't really want to get her out in the heat of the day.

"I'll check the temperature after lunch Tobias and then we'll go from there" said Gibbs with a smile.

It wasn't hot by any means up here but it was July and they didn't want Ali out in the hottest part of the day. They might have to confine Ali's outdoor activities to the early morning or early evening and let her swim or play in her play room during the hottest parts of the day. A few minutes later Ali emerged wearing her sundress and tennis shoes with matching lacy socks and hair bow.

"Aww, pretty as a picture Princess. Are you sure you're not dressing up for the agent that coming with the packages?" asked Tobias with a smile as he pulled Ali into his arms.

"I'm sure Papa, I don't even know who it is. Remember he's one of you're friends from the FBI" said Ali as she gently punched Tobias' side.

"She's got you there Tobias, now what do you want for breakfast today sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he led Ali out of her room and towards the kitchen.

"Can we have some oatmeal and eggs today Papa?" asked Ali

"Sure little one, do you feel alright?" asked Tobias as he came over to Ali and took her face between his hands. She usually only asked for oatmeal if it was cold outside or she was feeling sick, but right now she looked and felt perfectly alright.

"I'm fine Papa, really. I just thought that oatmeal would give me some extra energy for unpacking all those packages" said Ali with a smile

"Good thought baby girl, and how about we add some fruit and meat along with that and you'll be raring to go" suggested Gibbs.

"Sounds great Daddy, thanks!" said Al as she started getting the breakfast ingredients out.

After that breakfast was made and eaten just in time to get the kitchen cleaned up before they heard the honk of a truck pulling up in front of the house. Ali quickly ran to the front door and checked the monitoring system then opened the door just as Tobias' friend was getting out of the truck. He'd come in a big white unmarked panel truck and when he opened the sliding back door they could see that it was cram packed.

"What did you buy Tobias the whole damn internet?" asked the man as they came around the back to see the back of the truck.

"Ali ordered most of this Thomas, and I think she wanted to make sure we had everything we would need for as long as we stay here" replied Tobias as he put his arm around Ali's shoulders

"Well you've certainly got that, you guys should be set for at least the rest of the summer if not longer depending on how long you stay" said Thomas as he looked at the pair.

"Do you have it, did you bring my special package?" asked Ali as she started to bounce slightly in Tobias' arms.

"Ali" warned Gibbs

"I certainly did Ali, it's in the front seat with me" said Thomas as he tossed Ali the keys to the truck. "You can get it if you like"

"Oh thank you Thomas, thank you!" cried Ali as she ran off to the front of the truck to retrieve her package.

"And just what did Ali buy that was so special that you had to keep it in the front seat with you Thomas?" asked Tobias as the three men climbed into the truck and started unload the boxes.

"Can't tell you Tobias, Ali made me promise not to say anything and quiet frankly I'm more scared of her than I am you. You're both retired, Ali still occasionally works for the Bureau and I don't want to piss her off so much that she screws up one of our documents" said Thomas with a smile as he followed Tobias and Gibbs into the house.

"Ali wouldn't do that, but you're right. She still occasionally works and we don't so it's best to keep on her good side" said Gibbs with a laugh

They both knew that Ali would never purposely mess up a decryption but she might just take a little extra longer than necessary if you pissed her off. So with a smile they watched Ali enter they house then place a medium sized package in the dishes cabinet and hutch that held the special dishes.

"Care to explain, Ali?" asked Gibbs as he watched Ali coming out of the dinning room

"It's for after dinner" answered Ali with a smile.

"Oh, well in that case do you think you could help us bring all these boxes in since you were the one that ordered all this stuff" said Gibbs

"Sure Daddy" said Ali with a smile then ran back outside to help unload the truck.

After that the truck was unloaded and all the boxes placed in the correct rooms, when they were finished Ali took Thomas on a tour of their house and then gave him some coffee and a piece of cake she'd bought. By the time they were finished it was nearly noon and Thomas excused himself saying that he needed to get back to headquarter and get a little bit of work done today. So after several cheery goodbyes, Thomas headed back to the office and Ali, Tobias and Gibbs started unpacking their boxes.

They worked for almost an hour before Gibbs called a halt to the unpacking for lunch and together they fixed sandwiches and chips which they ate out of the covered patio. After that Gibbs changed Ali then put her down for her nap, promising not to unpack any more of the boxes until she got up. Which was they're plan anyway because both Gibbs and Tobias were exhausted.

Ali had ordered enough stuff for them to be able to stay there well until October only occasionally having to go out to get more eggs, milk and other perishable items. They knew that Ali wanted to stay her at least until the first snow came then they would probably head back to D.C until everything thawed out. And with that thought in mind Ali had bought enough canned and staples to last them. They would certainly have to order some more of their personal items, but for the most part they were set.

By four o' clock Ali was awake again and after a diaper change and snack they once again started to unpacking the remaining boxes. By six o' clock they were done and after fixing a quick meal of spaghetti and meat sauce they took their plates to the small covered deck just outside the dinning room. When they were finished Ali took all their plates back to the kitchen and brought back on a tray three slices of cake, two coffee's and the medium sized box she'd hidden earlier.

"What's this Ali?" asked Gibbs as she placed the box between the two of them.

"It's my retirement gifts to both of you. It's something that I've been wanting to get you for a long time now but never could because of our jobs, but now that we're all retired I can and did" said Ali as she started eating her cake.

"Ali you really didn't have to get us anything" said Tobias as he looked at the box still in the middle of the table.

"I know Papa, but I wanted to. You got me my open hearts necklace to show me just how much I mean to you, and now I wanted to get you both something to show you just how much you mean to me"

"Well if you're sure Princess" said Gibbs with a sigh. She had them both there and they couldn't really argue with her logic

"I am Daddy, now open them. Your names are on the boxes"

With one more look at their daughter Gibbs reached for the box and quickly opened it and handing Tobias a the box with his name on it. Inside were two medium sized rectangle boxes and when they opened them they both had to catch their breath. Inside the boxes where two identical rectangular shaped platinum bracelets with the outline of heart in gold on the right side, and their birthday stones in the middle. On the back was engraved each of their names along with Allison's and underneath was written "together forever" with the date of their marriage and her adoption.

"Oh Ali sweetheart, these are beautiful! When did you have these made?" asked Gibbs and he gently picked his up to look at it.

"The morning after you're honeymoon, while you and Papa were enjoying yourselves. I got online and found a jewelry store online that would make custom bracelets and ordered them for you. Do you like them?" asked Ali hesitantly.

"We love them little one, but why couldn't you buy them for us before now?" asked Tobias.

"Because we weren't legally together, and I was afraid if someone at or out in the field saw them they might cause you some problems"

"Well your probably right about that but now we can wear them proudly and show they off to anyone who wants to see them" said Gibbs as he fastened his bracelet to his wrist then proudly showed it to Ali.

"Really Daddy, Papa? You like them?" asked Ali again.

"We love them little one and you know we have considered you a Fornell-Gibbs for a long time now" reminded Tobias

"I know Papa, but now it's legal. I don't ever have to sign my name Allison Grayson again. Do you think that Tim would help me change all my legal documents to Allison Fornell-Gibbs?"

"I'm sure he would if you asked him sweetheart, why don't you call him tomorrow and ask him" suggested Gibbs

"Thanks Daddy, would it be alright if I stay out on the covered patio for a while and sketched?" asked Ali as she finished her cake and drink

"Sure thing sweetheart, just remember to stay in the shade we don't want you to get sun burned" said Gibbs with a laugh as he watched Ali bounce up, kissing both men then head off to her play room to get her sketch pad and pencils.

"This was really nice of her Jethro" said Tobias as he looked at the bracelet on his wrist

"Well what did you expect Tobias, we bought her the open hearts angel necklace with her name on it and then the rest of the family had her pandora bracelet made for her. She just wanted to give back to us for everything we've given her"

"Well she doesn't have to, just knowing that she considers us her father's in thanks enough"

"I know that but this is Ali were talking about remember, she was raised where you only did something for a rewards. We could have her a thousand years and I don't think she'd understand just how precious her just being our daughter is to both of us"

"You got that right, so what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" asked Tobias with a wicked smile as he leaned across they table and kissed Gibbs on the lips.

"Well, Ali's out on the covered patio so I was thinking about maybe spending some quality Daddy time cuddling on the couch" whispered Gibbs after Tobias broke their kiss.

Even after all the time they'd been together Tobias could still take his breath away with a kiss. So with a smile Gibbs took Tobias' hand and together they headed towards the family room and some quiet cuddle time.

Ali spent the next several hours outside until Tobias finally called her inside then she went into her play room and spent the rest of the evening finishing and then coloring her sketch. At Ali's bedtime it was a very playful Gibbs and Tobias that gave Ali her shower then put her to bed with her bottle and Puffalump.

Over the next several weeks Ali, Gibbs and Tobias hiked, fished and did all the fun outdoor stuff that you do when you go camping all the while taking pictures of them enjoying their retirement and using all the additions that their family and friends had made. Finally Ali had enough to make their "thank you!" presentation. Along with the presentation Ali sent several sketches that she'd finished and when the presentation was viewed it got rave reviews from all the family and friends.

Ali finally mastered all of the gadgets that were in their new kitchen, so they were never without several different varieties of bread and rolls along with copious amounts of homemade ice cream. Ali's gardens did very well and soon the little family had an overabundance of fresh fruits and vegetables.

The only time they had to order anything over the internet was to get their's personal items, things they used a lot, or when they ordered a new sundress or play set for Ali. They still made a trip into town about every two weeks or so to pick up some milk and eggs along with some of the fruits that Ali couldn't grow.

Mostly the trio stayed in their Adirondack mountain home and lived the good life of retirement. In late October they began to think about closing up the house and going back to D. C to spend the winter there so they could be close to family and friends for the holiday's. By November Ali, Tobias and Gibbs were back in D. C having closed up their mountain home, leaving all of Ali's spring and summer clothes their since they were head back as soon as things turned warmer again.

Thanksgiving and Christmas were the usually festive occasion at the Fornell-Gibbs house and soon everyone was were they would go on their next big retirement adventure. For right now Ali just wanted to spend time at the house, doing everything that could be done then they would think about the next state she wanted to visit. For Christmas the family had a house sign that read "Fornell-Gibbs Residence, La vida buena" which they proudly hung beside their front door when they returned that May.

AN: this story was originally conceived to be a series of stories in which after they retire Gibbs and Tobias take Ali to each state to show her the wonders of all fifty states in the United States of America. As the authors notes in the beginning of this story states I got the idea for this while playing a Big Fish computer game and after doing some research of the closets mountains to D. C decided on sending them to the Adirondack Mountains. I am not sure when or if another story idea will hit me but when it does I will write it and post it as soon as I can. For now I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, liked or followed my little series and hopefully I will add more soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
